


Falling in the midst of War

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Bratva Oliver Queen, F/M, No island, Sexual Tension, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: At nine years old, Felicity witnesses the murder of her parents. After their death, she relocates to Russia under the care of Bravta Godfather, Anatoly Knyazev. Over the years, and quietly under the radar, she hones her skills and transforms herself into an accomplished and respected member of The Bratva with one goal in mind...revenge. Oliver Queen takes over the US branch of Bratva when his father decides to step down. His reputation of ruthless enforcer precede him as he makes a name for himself. Two strong personalities are thrown together when Oliver and Felicity wind up on the same path.( ON HIATUS )





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This WIP was loosely inspired by the movie Columbiana. This will be relatively darker than my other stories. I didn't want to tag the story as enemy to lovers because they aren't exactly enemies since they are on the same side just with different reasons. There is a definite strong dislike in the beginning and you will see why. This version of Felicity is vastly different from the one most are used to. She is a strong, but tortured soul, very headstrong and badass all in one. Oliver is Bratva through and through, but you will see more of a softness in him than Felicity in this verse. It's a lot of fun to play with that particular dynamic for them.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. Happy reading and I can't wait to hear from you guys. xoxoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Visuals: 
> 
> [Felicity Character Aesthetic](https://78.media.tumblr.com/4073736ebc7046d1467b0b2e7ad8fac0/tumblr_p1fs0q7jFf1wtyhyho1_1280.jpg) // [Oliver Character Aesthetic](https://78.media.tumblr.com/412e8aaf321994fe5f1bbc5c67750a8e/tumblr_p1fs0q7jFf1wtyhyho2_1280.jpg)

**_Fifteen years ago - Las Vegas_ **

_Most nights when Felicity's father was home, he would read a bedtime story with her or they would work in his office. However tonight when he got home, things were drastically different._

_He walked in gave his wife Donna a chilling look with a nod. Donna went ghost and she jumped up pulling Felicity into her arms. She kissed her cheek. "I love you," she whispered. Her father grabbed her next wrapping her in his arms._

_"Daddy." Fear rattled Felicity's voice as she cradled her arms around his neck. She could see her mother moving through the house at lightning speed._

_"Remember the what if games we play," Noah asked her._

_"Yeah," she said._

_"It's time to play that now, but this time it's real." Noah walked them to a closet and he put her inside. He reached in his pocket and handed her a small device that looked like a cell phone. "When I close this door, I want you to dial number one and that's it. Don't say anything just hit the button and stay here. Don't come out of here unless it is your mother or I. The last resort is to only come out if it's someone you trust. You remember when I showed you the pictures of people who were our friends and who weren't?"_

_Felicity nodded._

_"Good. Remember that okay." He pressed a hard kiss to her forehead brushing her hair away from her face. "No matter what happens, always remember that I love you baby girl. We both love you very much."_

_Before she could say I love you back, her father shut the closet door in her face and she heard locks click. She hit the one like she was instructed and sunk back into the corner of the closet._

_There was a loud noise like a door being roughly opened and two men were now in the room with her parents. She could hear the struggling outside the closet door. The shouting, every grunt, noise and bump made her jump. She clutched her knees to her chest shivering at the unknown. Through the small slits in the door, she could see the scuffle ensuing. Gunshots rang out and her hands flew over her mouth to keep from making a sound. Two final shots and then there was complete silence._

_"What about the girl?" She heard one of the men ask._

_The guy she figured to be the leader spoke next. "We got what we came for, so we need to leave before people get suspicious. No time to hunt for the little runt even if she is here. I'm willing to beat she'll be dead soon on her own."_

_She saw the man stand over her parents’ dead bodies sporting a proud smile. The gun hung low in his hand. There was a giant flower tattoo on his hand and his fingers were littered with even smaller tattoos. He looked over at her father and smiled a villainous smirk as he crouched down over him. "Nothing to say now Noah?" He placed the gun at his temple and fired another shot. He stood up slipping his gun in his jacket and straightened it on himself. "Let's go."_

_He grabbed the other assailant by the arm and left the apartment leaving Felicity was alone with the bodies of her parents._

_Felicity didn't know how long she sat in the closet. She didn't know of it was hours or minutes. She was frozen. She sat motionless and didn't even blinked. Her mind was blank. She was only nine. How do you process your parents being gunned down at such a young age?_

_Suddenly the door opened making her remember how to move again. She flinched at the sudden burst of light that came through the opening. Looking up from her knees, she looked into the face of Anatoly Knyazev. The man she knew as her father's good friend and who he once described as an extended family member to her. He was one of the men she could trust._

_He crouched down in front of her. She peeked around him and could no longer see her parents’ bodies. He must've cleared it out for her sake. It was too late though, the image of their bloodied bodies on top of each other was permanently etched in her brain._

_"Hey Felicity." Anatoly softly called her attention to him. "You did great sweetheart. You did what your father said and he would be so proud of you."_

_She looked back at him and nodded with a sniff. Her body was shaking rattled with fear. "It's okay," he continued. He reached his hand out to her. "It's okay sweetheart," he grabbed her hand trying to calm her. "You're safe now."_

_She dropped the phone in Anatoly's palm. "They're dead," she said quietly. "The man with the big hand tattoo killed them."_

_Anatoly hung his head and Felicity could see tears brimming his eyes. "I know and I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." He gently pulled her towards him finally getting her to move. He pulled her into his arms wrapping them around her in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, but I'm here now. I'm going to do what your parents asked of me. I will take care of you and keep you safe." He pressed a kiss to her hair and hugged her tightly._

_Felicity ducked her head into his jacket as the tears she had been afraid to let fall started pouring from her eyes. Her parents were gone, murdered right in front of her. The only thing she could do was cower in a dark closet and watch as the two most important people to her were murdered. In that moment as Anatoly hugged her, she made a promise to herself to never be afraid and helpless in a situation like that again._

_####_

  

**_Present Day - Russia_ **

For the first nine years of her life, Felicity lived a life of comfort. The perfect life with two parents. She was the apple of her father's eye and the heartbeat that fluttered through her mother's chest. She went to ballet classes, she learned different skills including tech from her father while her mother taught her the fashion side of things. All of that ceased the day her parents were taken away from her.

When Felicity got to her new home in Russia, Anatoly tried to recreate the life she had back in Vegas. But without her father and mother, that life was dead to her. The old Felicity died that day as well, so she became something else. As the years went on, she reinvented herself. She trained. She watched. She listened. She learned. She soaked up every drop of Bratva that she could by learning the ins and outs of the business. She honed every type of skill she could with one ultimate goal in her mind. Revenge.

Left. Right. Knee. Kick. Right. Left. Knee. Kick.

The growing voice of Dinah, her personal trainer, brought Felicity back from her reflections. Every morning she went through her workout as Dinah called out the rigorous instructions to her. As she went through her sets, she reflected on that haunting memory each and every day. 

Felicity did her last rep and caught the swaying punching bag in her hands stilling it. She rested her forehead on it as she caught her breath.

“Thanks for letting me cut it short today Dinah. Anatoly wants to meet with me.”

“No problem. You seem a bit distracted today anyway.” Dinah handed her a towel and water bottle. She took a long sip and wiped her towel across the back of her neck.

"What do you mean," she asked. 

"Not particularly bad, but I can tell something is on your mind," she elaborated. 

"Oh yeah. The United States branch is coming to town, and Anatoly wants to discuss it with me. I’m just wondering what it’s about. Hopefully nothing major."

Dinah went to pack up her things and Felicity grabbed her gym bag. “I’ll see you later, Dinah.” She waved to her before exiting the gym.

After her shower, Felicity made her way to Anatoly’s office. She knocked twice and opened his door. He sat behind his broad black desk as if he was the most powerful man in the world. Felicity was grateful for everything he’d given her after taking her in. he became a father figure for her. He never had children of his own, so the familial relationship was welcomed.

Felicity dropped down into one of his office chairs as Anatoly ended his phone conversation to end. He got up from his desk and walked over to her. Anatoly cupped her face kissing her forehead. “Did you have a good workout,” he asked.

“I did and I’m still waiting on you to join me one day.”

A hearty laugh erupted from Anatoly as he sat on the edge of his desk. “You are far too advanced for me. I’ll stick to my treadmill.”

“So, you wanted to see me?”

"Yes. As you know we have a meeting with our American branch soon."

"Mr. Queen is coming?"

"Not Mr. Queen this time, his son is coming."

Felicity looked up confused as he explained.

"Robert is stepping down and turning everything over to his son Oliver."

"Oh." Felicity was surprised. She didn't anticipate Robert Queen to step down so soon. He was around the age of Anatoly, so she hoped it wasn’t health reasons.

"He feels that it is time for a change. He’s been grooming his son for years and feels he's ready to fully take over.”

“And how do you feel,” Felicity asked him.

"It’s quietly been in the works for a while. The Oliver Queen I know is well prepared to handle this responsibility. I've been working and talking with him closely in the last year and I feel confident in his abilities. I look forward to working with him. He gets in town tonight. He will be over bright and early tomorrow. I'll introduce the two of you."

Something about Anatoly’s demeanor concerned her. It wasn’t odd for him to relay business details to her, but this time something felt off. There was something he wasn’t telling her.

“Is there more,” she asked. “I can tell you’re holding back.”

Anatoly looked away without saying anything. She grew concerned at his silence. “Pahkan,” she said softly. “What is it?”

“We may have a real lead on Ivo.”

Felicity’s heart sank at the mention of his name. Anthony Ivo disappeared soon after executing her parents. His disappearance gnawed at her deep within. So many dead ends and false alarms haunted her throughout the years. She had successfully taken the life of Billy Wintergreen, the other guy from that fateful night, but some way Ivo evaded her.

Anatoly handed her a folder filled with pictures. She opened the file and began sifting through them. The tattoo was the first thing she saw. He had aged, but was still the same evil man from her apartment that night.

“He could be working with the Chinese Triad now.” Anatoly began explaining as she studied every picture. “They are attempting to strengthen their name by moving into Starling City, hence the visit from Oliver. He is bringing more information with him. I just wanted you to hear it from me first and not from someone else.”

Felicity held the folder in her hands. Her eyes brimmed with tears. “This is him,” she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she continued staring at the pictures. The distant memory came tumbling back with full force. Her parents bloodied bodies on the floor as Ivo stood over them degrading their bodies. A tear that she tried to catch slipped down her cheek. She willed the rest of them away. Fire took over her eyes as she felt the familiar yearn for revenge enter her body.

“When do we make a move,” she asked.

“Not yet,” he said to her immediate displeasure.

“What do you mean not yet? Why not? I’m ready for this.” She began reasoning with him as he gave her a look telling her to wait. She stood up feeling the anger surge through her. Fifteen years of rage that had been bottled up inside. She tossed the folder down on the desk. “What was all my training and preparation for if I’m not going to finally end this?”

“Felicity.” He called her name in the calming tone he had adopted for her over the years. “We need to make sure everything is in order and not run head first into this situation. Did I not teach you that you can’t let your emotions get the best of you no matter what?”

Felicity dropped back down into the chair. “Yes,” she reluctantly said. She knew Anatoly was right. He told her long ago that running on emotions could lead to your death. She learned to check her emotions at the door whenever it was time for her to carry out a mission.

“If we are going to finally get the bastard, we have to leave no room for errors. We have to be meticulous and that starts with seeing what key information we can gather first.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “I look forward to seeing what else this Oliver Queen has to say.”

* * *

 

Oliver sat comfortably inside a booth at the bar below his hotel. His tie was undone along with his cufflinks and his jacket was tossed over the back of the booth. After a very long flight, he decided to get a drink and unwind before he would call it a night. After all he did have a big meeting tomorrow.

It wasn't often that he traveled by himself, especially not to business meetings, but this time he had. John Diggle, his best friend, confidant and head of security was back home in Starling. His wife Lyla was due any moment now and Oliver insisted that he stay with her. 

His father offered to come, but Oliver said no. He was the one taking over, so he would handle things on his own from here on out. Everything now fell on his shoulders. Going from enforcer to leader, he was determined to continue proving himself.

Oliver sat in the bar for almost an hour people watching and thinking. An hour, and absolutely nothing caught his eye. Many women passed his table giving off seductive glances, but nothing about them enticed him. Maybe that was for the best since he needed to stay focused. 

Oliver was about to call it a night when temptation herself walked inside the bar. It was the first and only sight of the night that actually got a rise out of him. In a sea of darkness, the [woman](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_93/set?id=232670505) draped in red beautifully stood out. Red. The color of blood, desire, lust, sex and sin. His eyes followed her discreetly as she parted the crowd. 

He could see how much the dress complimented her, and it was a wonderful. The deep v cut showcased her luscious chest. The dress seemed as if it was held together only by the silky tie at her waist. With one pull he could have her completely naked. The black heels adorning her feet made her legs look like they went on for miles. The curve of her calf muscles showcased how strong and toned her legs were.

Oliver's eyes followed her. Watched her. Studied her. She walked across the room like she owned the entire place. Her prance was bold, strong and confident. Head held high with her shoulders back taking calculated strides. She knew she was the most beautiful woman in the club and she wasn't afraid to revel in it. She welcomed the wandering eyes from both male and female. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as whispers of her beauty danced through the air. Oliver liked confidence in a woman, and she had it all. 

Before he knew it, he was moving. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he approached the bar. He made his way next to her leaning on the counter as he turned inward to her. 

"Something I can do for you sir?"

Her voice was as smooth and silky as the material her body was wrapped in. 

"Your company."

She nodded towards the barstool next to her. "Be my guest."

"I'll take what the lady is having," he said to the bartender as he sat down. "And get her a refill please."

She looked up at him with a hint of a flirtatious smile. She stayed quiet popping the last cherry in her mouth. Her delicate hands wrapped around the empty glass, he didn't see any signs of a wedding ring amongst the rings adorning her hand. He wasn't too sure that would've stopped him from trying his luck if he did. 

"Two cherry whiskeys coming right up." The bartender began fixing the drinks leaving them alone. Oliver's eyes roamed over the woman admiring the even better view from up close. Her sweet aroma filled his nostrils and her skin looked smooth and silky to touch.

The bartender sat the drinks in front of them. She took her glass and held it up. "Cheers." She winked at him before letting her red lips engulf the glass.

Finishing the drink, she sat her second empty glass on the counter. She turned outward letting her knees brush against him as she faced the crowd. She swept her hair over to one shoulder and rested her elbows back on the counter. 

Looking back at him with magnetic blue eyes, they traveled up and down his body from head to toe before she glanced away. "Come to unwind after a long day?"

“Yes, you could say that. It’s work related."

"Are you an all work no play type," she asked. 

"If I was no play, I don't think I would be talking to you right now."

She laughed, a reaction that surprised him. "Smooth line. You're a guy that relies on charm, huh?"

"No. I’m a man," he corrected her. "I'm a man that sees something he wants and does whatever it takes to get it."

She brought her glass to her lips glancing over the rim at him. "Is that some sort of motto?"

"Not a motto. It's a lifestyle."

"Do you apply that lifestyle to your work as well?”

"Especially in my line of work," he said. "Not getting what I want upsets me a great deal. Upsets me to the point where I have to go and get it myself."

“Interesting. I like a man that can take control when he needs to.”

She crossed her leg and the dress rose up even higher exposing more of her thighs. Oliver signaled the bartender over this time ordering something stronger.

By some way, they were able to avoid work or personal topics and Oliver preferred it that way. No need to give information to a strange woman that he would see for only one night. Even if there was a small hope that this would last at least until the early morning. After settling into an easy flirtatious conversation that flowed with each varying topic, and Oliver realized it was getting later.

Right before he was going to suggest heading to his hotel room, she glanced at her phone noting the time. "I should get going," she started. "I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow," she said. "Business related, so I should definitely get going." She stood up abruptly. "Thank you for an interesting night." She smiled at him and quickly walked off. 

Oliver sat stunned. It wasn't often that a woman didn't try to coerce him into sex or at least attempt to keep the night going in some form. This woman was vastly different from any other woman he had encountered in the past. Before she could make it to the door, Oliver pushed himself away from the bar and hurried behind her. He grabbed her hand just as she reached for the door handle. "Wait, I didn't get your name."

She gave him the same flirtatious smile she'd given him at the bar. "I think names are overrated." She pushed herself up on her tiptoes bringing her lips dangerously close to his ear. "Plus, I have a sneaky suspicion that I'll be seeing you again soon."

Before he could respond, she removed her hand from his and turned to slip through the door disappearing into the night. 

####

That next morning, the strange encounter from the bar was long forgotten as Oliver stood in Anatoly’s home. So many times his father told him about this place and stories of business dealings. Oliver felt a sense of pride that he was trusted to handle things on his own now.

An assistant escorted him to Anatoly’s office. He opened the door for him and Oliver stepped inside. “Oliver Queen! Welcome to my home.” Anatoly’s booming voice rang through the mansion. He shook Oliver’s hand before hugging him briefly. “You have a striking resemblance to your father.”

“Thank you for having me sir.” Oliver sat his briefcase down and shed his coat as Anatoly told him to take a seat.

“Drink,” Anatoly offered.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Anatoly fixed Oliver a glass of vodka as he asked him about his flight and overnight stay.

Oliver took a small sip of the strong liquid. “Everything was nice,” he answered. “No problems at all.”

“Good to hear.” Anatoly clinked his glass against Oliver’s. “Before we get started, there is someone that I want you to meet.”

Anatoly picked up the phone. “It’s time my dear,” he said before hanging up. “She will be down shortly,” he told Oliver.

Oliver sat back nursing the glass in his hand. It wasn’t long before Anatoly’s office door opened and he heard footsteps.

“Oliver, I would like for you to meet my goddaughter.”

As Oliver stood up and turned around, a familiar face stared at him.

“Oliver, this is Felicity.”

It wasn't often that Oliver was rendered speechless or thrown off his game. This moment however, he was both. He stared at [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_94/set?id=232689517), the unknown woman from the bar last night.

Such a sweet sounding name for someone that was obviously cunning and conniving. The smile that wore on her face was completely different from the sultry vixen smiles she gave him throughout the night. Her face held soft makeup today with only a light gloss on her lips. 

A complete 180. 

He swallowed thickly digesting the anger of being tricked. He cleared his throat and put on his best poker face. "Very nice to meet you, Felicity."

"Likewise,” she said.

Before anyone else could speak, one of Anatoly's assistants peeked their head in the door saying they needed him for a moment. 

"Felicity, will you get Oliver a refill? I'll be back shortly."

Felicity looked away from Oliver's deep gaze and nodded towards her godfather. "My pleasure."

Anatoly left out leaving them alone. 

Oliver's gripped on the glass. He gripped it so hard that he was sure he would crush it if her applied anymore pressure.

Felicity walked over to the mini bar. She could feel Oliver's eyes on her every move. She picked herself a glass and dropped two ice cubes inside. She uncorked the glass of vodka and turned to Oliver. 

"Refill," she asked. 

Oliver stayed quiet not yet knowing what to say. He let his angry eyes do the talking for now. 

Felicity shrugged and turned back to the bar. She poured herself a glassful. She took a long calculated sip. "Boy, if looks could kill, I would definitely be dead," she said. She said it herself, but just loud enough for Oliver to hear. She knew that would make him react. 

On cue, he shot an accusation at her. "So you knew who I was the entire time? What was last night, some kind of test?" 

"Maybe," she said. “Seems that I did better homework than you.”

"I heard rumors of you, but Anatoly kept you hidden away. 

"Correct that he chose to keep me tucked away while I was a child, but as an adult, it was more of my choice. I found that I worked better in the shadows."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have a goal and I couldn't or can't achieve that if any and everyone knows who I am or what my intentions are. I had to wait on the perfect moment to emerge with a plan."

"And that moment is now?"

She nodded as Oliver asked his next question. 

"So coming on to me in a bar was somehow part of this elaborate plan."

Felicity held her hand up cutting him off. "I think you have that backwards. I came merely for observation; I wasn’t going to approach you. You saw the red dress and just couldn't help yourself. So you approached me and I got to assess your character." She brought the glass up to her lips draining the glass until it was empty. Running her hands along her ponytail, she turned to see his gaze hardening again. She struck a nerve because he knew she was right. 

Oliver's eyes didn't move from her. He watched her mannerisms. She moved with the grace of a gazelle and every move was calculated as if she was planning her next one. This woman was as intriguing as she was infuriating. Oliver Queen didn't like being played and the fact that this pint sized woman was able to get the upper hand on him made his blood boil. 

Felicity walked up to him with her hand out. "Listen, we should forget last night and properly reintroduce ourselves. Nice to officially meet you Oliver. I’m Felicity."

Oliver completely bypassed her hand and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. "What's your game here," he asked, teeth gritted as he stared down at her. 

Felicity looked down at his hand wrapped around her bicep. She laughed softly humoring his attempt to frighten her. Danger was all around her every day, so that display didn't even come close to what she saw daily. She looked back up to finally address his question. "The game of revenge," she answered simply. The words slipped out like it was a common phrase. "I want Anthony Ivo dead and you're going to help me achieve that."

Felicity could see her answer shocked Oliver. His eyes widened a bit as his jaw flinched. His grip on her arm loosened as she kept her eyes trained on his. "Don't be so taken aback, some women are a lot more than just a pretty face, nice lips and a firm ass. You should be more careful about who you hit on Queen." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and he finally released her arm. As she stepped back out of his space, a smile appeared on her face. To the outside it was normal, but he knew just as much as her that it was a smug calculated grin aimed at him. 

Felicity: 1 Oliver: 0 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a subscriber, I apologize if you got the notification twice. I accidentally posted the chapter too early before it was finished and had to delete. But it's here now. ENJOY!

   

Once again Oliver was speechless. Women didn't render him speechless, he was the one that left them reeling in his presence. This particular woman however, she had accomplished that feat on multiple instances in only a short amount of time. 

He finally spoke again. "I'm going to help you? Why would I do that?"

Felicity sat on the edge of Anatoly's desk and braced her palms against the smooth wood. She looked back up meeting Oliver's stern eyes. "Because either you will help or I will do it without your help. Since Starling is your home and territory, I'm simply extending you a courtesy. Take it or leave it," she shrugged. 

His eyes followed her as she hopped off the desk and walked over to the bar sitting her empty glass down. Oliver slowly brought his glass up to his lips. He took a sip as her words lingered between them. Pulling the glass away he sat it down no longer interested in the taste.

"Even if I was to consider this asinine proposition, what makes you think I would agree to letting you come with me?"

"Letting?" Felicity repeated the word with a laugh. "You would let me," she turned throwing the question over her shoulder. 

"Yes. Let you."

"You really think you have a say in whether I go or not." She finally stopped laughing and wiped at the corner of her eyes. She turned her back to him again. "That's cute," she sighed. 

"You obviously didn't do your research as great as you claim because you clearly don't know who you're dealing with here. I'm not going to continue taking too kindly to these childish insults you keep throwing my way."

Felicity could feel Oliver moving behind her. His anger was palpable as his voice rose with each word. She eyed the ice pick by the tray plotting her move. As soon as he stopped behind her and could feel his body heat barreling down on her, she grabbed the pick and in a matter of seconds it was at Oliver's throat. Oliver was just as fast as her. Right as the tip put a small indent in his smooth skin, his arm shot up halting the attempt. He latched on to her wrist as she gripped the ice pick tightly. Grabbing her free hand, he held it down at her side. They both froze glaring at the other, eyes holding intense fire. 

Oliver's grip on her tightened as he pulled her against him. "How exactly does killing me fit into this elaborate scheme of yours," he gritted out. 

Her body was flushed against his and Felicity could feel how solid, hard and muscular he was. He was strong that much was obvious. She jerked at his hold deciding to humor him a bit at the display of strength he was exhibiting. "You would know if I was really trying to kill you," she shot back at him. "As of right now I still need you. Also, killing you in my Pahkan's office, how sloppy do you think I am?"

Felicity loosened her grip on the weapon and in turn Oliver released her wrist. She pulled away from him completely, but chose to stay in his space not wavering at his intense glare. 

"I figured I would show you that you're not dealing with the typical mob woman here. I'm not here to just look pretty while the men around me do all the dirty work." The ice pick clattered against the tray as she dropped it back down. "Why do you think Anatoly called me in here? I hope you didn't think it was to initiate a casual introduction. You get to meet the young oblivious woman that is just waiting on the command to fall at your feet. No, it's because I have an added stake in seeing Ivo taken down."

Before Oliver could ask her what it was, Anatoly reentered his office. Oliver straightened his suit jacket back on him and fixed the collar of his starched dress shirt. 

He glanced at them briefly. The thick tension in his office didn’t escape him. He cleared his throat and they separated putting distance between them immediately. Felicity's ire left her eyes as her face softened with her lips forming a sweet smile upon seeing Anatoly. 

Oliver had already witnessed three versions of this Felicity and it hadn't quite been two days yet. There was the sultry Felicity that caught his attention last night, the Felicity that was the sweet goddaughter of a Bratva captain and the version that intrigued him the most -- the one hell bent on revenge. 

He wondered briefly just how many roles she could play and how good was she at them. He didn't know exactly why yet, but he intended on finding out. Never before had he met a woman as multifaceted as her and reluctantly he was intrigued by her. She was small, petite but fiery. It wasn't often that a woman tried to kill him while making an offer to him. Foolishly part of him enjoyed it.

"Sorry about that interruption," Anatoly began. He motioned for them to sit. "I had to handle a question regarding dinner tonight.” He turned his attention to Oliver. “I hope you are looking forward to indulging in the finest dishes our staff has to offer."

"Yes, our chef makes an excellent piroshki that I'm sure you will find quite pleasant," Felicity spoke. Oliver turned to her seeing the practiced smile now directed at him. Her voice was now soft and delicate sounding as if was she was a tour guide. Nothing like the woman that threatened him not even five minutes ago. Gone was the hot tempered voice full of angered passion. As much as he hated to admit it, she was good. Very good. 

Taking her cue to fake it just as well, he returned a smile to her before looking back at Anatoly who had been watching the entire exchange. "Yes, my welcome here has been nothing short of pleasant. I'm sure it will only continue."

"I guess we should begin,” Anatoly said. “I asked Felicity to sit in because she's going to be taking on a bigger role in the organization. She has an added interest that I will let her inform you of that herself later."

Oliver looked over at Felicity and observed her. She now sat in the chair with her legs crossed. Her hands were folded in her lap with her eyes straight ahead. She had transformed yet again. This version of her was all business. She still exuded confidence like she did last night or when she held a weapon against his neck moments ago. 

Anatoly told him to begin and he did. Oliver reached into his briefcase and pulled out a Manila folder. "We've been gathering intel on the Triad," he started. "They began as a small ragtag organization, but have recently decided to make a name for themselves and a splash in the organized crime world."

He explained what brought about the change in their business. The organization was previously headed by a guy named Zhishan, but Ivo colluded with Zhishan's understudy convincing her to murder him and take over the organization. 

Oliver pulled out the first of many photos. They held snaps of a slim woman with an intimidating glare. Felicity sat up to get a better look at the photos of the woman. The woman of a slim build held an intimidating glare and sported long bleached blonde hair. There were a couple of her by herself and one of her and Ivo together. There was something familiar about the woman to Felicity. 

“Her name is Chien Na Wei or China White," Oliver informed them. 

It finally clicked in Felicity's mind why the woman was so familiar. "I've heard of her," she spoke up. 

Anatoly and Oliver both looked up at her. Oliver fell quiet as Felicity uncrossed her legs and reached out picking the photo up. "A couple of years ago when I visited Corto Maltese for training. She was a mercenary that trained there as well."

Oliver stared at Felicity. Training. Mercenaries. Corto Moltese. Just who was this woman? There was so much in this woman that he needed to unpack. 

"Did the two of you interact," Anatoly inquired. 

Felicity shook her head. "She was never there. I only saw pictures and heard brief stories of her. She was just a very calculated and meticulous assassin at the time. Based on the stories I heard, it's no surprise to me that she's taken over as the leader now especially if Anthony is with her." 

The tales of how she carried out missions and her personality were whispered through the halls. Hearing that Ivo convinced her to turn on her boss wasn't a surprise. He wasn't a stranger to double crossing someone.

Flipping to the next tabbed section in the folder, Oliver's launched into the next matter at hand.

"With the news of my transition to leader, the Triad sees this bit of an unstable time as an opportunity to strengthen their name and influence. Ivo has manufactured a drug by the name of Mirakuru and is using the Triad to push it through the streets. It's a highly addictive and dangerous drug that holds more bad than good.” Bratva wasn’t new to drugs, but they knew their limits. There were already a few deaths due to the first strands of Mirakuru being rushed and unpredictable. This drug in the unstable hands of the Triad was not only dangerous to Starling residents, but it was a threat to the Bratva.

“They get the chance to properly mass produce this stuff and the ripple effects will start. Other organizations start bending at their will, and we will slowly begin to lose our control. It's time to reinforce and impose our will."

Anatoly leaned over his desk as his eyes scanned the evidence out in front of him. He lifted the papers up sifting through the information quietly. He rubbed his hands together and Felicity knew he was thinking of a tough question. "Why wasn't any of this handled sooner,” he looked up and asked.

Oliver sat back in the chair. "My father didn't want to come off as too reactionary or paranoid. They were a harmless crew that carried out petty crimes and stayed out of our territory. I ultimately agreed with waiting things out and unfortunately, we made the wrong decision."

"What was the turning point of wanting to go after them," Anatoly followed up. "I can see in your eyes that there is something more personal here."

"My younger sister," Oliver answered. "She was having personal problems and wrongfully turned to drugs."

Felicity's eyes had been trained on the paperwork Oliver spread out, particularly the picture of Ivo. She didn't look up again until she heard what Oliver said about his sister. She saw a pained expression in his face at the mention of her. Family was important, so she fully understood the pain of something happening to someone you loved. 

Anatoly drew in a deep breath. "Sorry to hear that. How is she?"

"Better, thank you. She's in a facility recovering."

Anatoly fell quiet again contemplating everything that had been dropped in his lap. "I'll have a room prepped for you. We will have dinner and I will call a meeting for tonight to further discuss things because from where I'm sitting it looks like we are headed for a potential war."

Felicity caught Anatoly’s eye and gave a nod in silent agreement.

####

Over dinner they made friendly conversation. Oliver talked a bit more making conversation with Anatoly. Felicity stayed mostly quiet with her mind full of many heavy thoughts. Once dinner was over Anatoly left to go prepare for the meeting he called with his closest advisors. He tasked Felicity with giving Oliver a tour of the grounds. They stood on the balcony as nature around them talked. Felicity leaned on her arms resting against the railing as she and Oliver overlooked the rose garden. 

"This is one of my favorite places here,” she confided in him as her eyes scanned over the vibrant flowers. “Roses were my mother's favorite flower."

Oliver peered over the rail looking at the rose garden that held Felicity's attention. The rose garden was massive and looked like it was handled with extreme attention and care. It was beautiful.

"I didn't inherit her green thumb, but I made sure to hire the proper experts ensuring they would always be vibrant just like her." She stuffed her hands in her leather jacket and turned back to the mansion. “Shall we walk,” she asked.

Oliver nodded and Felicity fell into line next to Oliver and they walked down the hallway quietly for moments. "Did you enjoy dinner," she asked. 

"I did," he answered. "Everything was wonderful. I was especially glad to see that none of my food was poisoned."

Felicity huffed a small laugh at his veiled joke as they made their way down the many corridors. 

Oliver noticed how the staff and everyone treated Felicity with the utmost respect. He didn't expect her to be treated like an outsider, but she was treated as an equal. Back home, even though his mother and sister knew full well what he and his father did, they were shielded from the harsh realities of the true Bratva world. 

"I'm sorry about your sister.” Felicity offered him her most sincere statement of their time together. "I’m glad to hear that she is doing better. I know just how precious family is.”

“Thank you.”

"I'm originally from Las Vegas," Felicity started. "My father was the head spy for the Bratva's Sovietnik. Working under Anatoly, he oversaw the money flowing in and out of every casino in Vegas. Ivo was a Brigadier under my father. He became power hungry one day frustrated for not moving up as quickly as he thought he should and blamed my father. Ivo murdered my parents while I hid in the closet watching everything."

Oliver stopped in his tracks and turned to Felicity. Things were making sense now. No wonder revenge was on her mind. He would be the same way if his parents were taken from him. He could tell she was currently replaying the memory evidenced by the pain in her eyes. 

"Felicity, I'm sorry..."

She held her hand up cutting him off. Sorrys did nothing for her. The memory was so vivid and even though it was years ago, the wound was still fresh. Felicity looked away not meeting Oliver's eyes any longer. She stared off to the side looking at a random spot on the wall behind Oliver as she continued. 

"Anatoly brought me to live here after. He raised me as if I was his own flesh and blood caring for me and providing me with everything I could ever want or need. For years I've trained and honed many skills so I could be prepared for the inevitable day I was face to face with Ivo."

The emotions were gone and her voice held that familiar thirst for blood tone whenever the subject of Ivo came up.

"My story isn’t meant for you to treat me differently now, or be soft and I don’t need to be handled with care. I know who you are and your reputation precedes you. You are a ruthless enforcer and you've worked to prove that you didn't skate by just because of daddy. That is the version of Oliver I desire to work with. I know you didn't agree with your father's plan to not attack the Triad. You wanted to hit them full force from the beginning." 

“My father and I are a team…”

“Yes, but even teammates can disagree on exactly how to score.”

She could tell that Oliver was against the decision even when he told Anatoly that he was on board. But it was an unspoken rule in this business that you never outright state that you don't agree with family to anyone under any circumstances. Anatoly asked merely as a test and Oliver passed.

"Now that your sister unfortunately got hurt in the process, he blames himself and you blame yourself as well. I'm not judging either of you for it. Those things can happen in this business. I'm just trying to get you to see that we have a common reason for wanting this organization dealt with. You were ready to strike back then and even more so now.”

Felicity stopped at the guest bedroom and pushed the door open. An attendant was inside placing toiletries in the room. She bided them both goodbyes and Felicity continued.

"This is where you will be staying. I'll let you start preparing for the meeting tonight. Do keep in mind what I said Queen. I will kill Anthony Ivo with or without your help. I would prefer if you chose the with option because you don't want to get in my way." 

With that last statement, Felicity closed the door leaving Oliver alone. 

* * *

"Oliver, when I said bring me something back from Russia, I meant a keychain or preferably vodka. Not an actual person."

John Diggle stood on the tarmac with the limo behind him. The driver Rob emerged from it and grabbed Oliver’s bags setting them in the trunk.

John looked past Oliver staring at the blonde woman in question as she grabbed her bag from the attendant and descended the steps. She looked to be around Oliver's age and was gorgeous. No doubt that she could pass for Oliver's type. 

Oliver frowned as he walked up to his confidant and partner. The final meeting in Russia went as Oliver suspected. Anatoly signed off on the notion to begin taking down the Triad. He would return to Starling and set the plans in motion. He opted not to tell John much over the phone because one it entailed a lot, two, he preferred handling things face to face and lastly third, there was a small glimmer of hope inside of him that Felicity would not make the trip. That obviously didn’t happen and now Starling had a new resident.

Oliver motioned for Rob to meet Felicity and help with her bags.

"How is Lyla," he asked John. 

"Comfortable as can be," John answered. "But is growing very impatient."

“I'm sure the day will be here soon and I couldn’t be happier for you guys."

"Thank you." John's voice trailed off as the still unknown blonde woman made her way over to them. John's eyes traveled from head to toe. She was draped in a fur coat that covered the black dress underneath it and tall heels adorned her feet. 

"John Diggle." She called his full name much to his surprise. Extending her hand, she sported one of the few sincere smiles Oliver witnessed from her. "I've heard a lot of admiral things about you. Nice to meet you, I'm Felicity Smoak." Felicity decided to adopt her mother's maiden name for her stay in Starling. "I'm Anatoly's goddaughter,” she told him.

“Oh.” John shook her hand and glanced back at Oliver. “This is quite a surprise, but I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

"I'm sure this is all confusing for you, but Oliver has agreed to explain everything in the car seeing as how he so happily agreed to everything."

With a smirk at Oliver, she walked off and slipped into the limo as Rob held the door open for her.”

"What the hell is going on Oliver,” John asked immediately.

"Yeah," was all Oliver could manage. Oliver swallowed his annoyance and frustration scrubbing his neck feeling heat rise from within his clothes. Felicity was intent on doing things her way. Right before they got off the plane, he plainly stated that he would introduce her to John and explain things. Her jumping to do it herself was just another case of her making sure that he knew she didn't follow his orders. If she took the lead, she took the power from him. Deep down he knew that this was going to be just one of the first battles of authority between them. 

“To sum it all up for you John. Felicity Smoak is planning to kill Anthony Ivo.” Oliver stripped out of his jacket and slipped into the car. John followed suit and prepared for answers to the confusing encounter he had just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using google for translations, so excuse me if somethings aren't 100% correct.
> 
> Pahkan - godfather
> 
> Sovietnik - support group
> 
> Brigadier - soldier


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on italicized phrases will mean that the character is speaking Russian. It's easier this way due to the translations and I think it will help the story flow a bit better.

                                                

As Oliver escorted Felicity inside the Queen mansion, she looked around briefly taking her surroundings in. The home was what she expected for the Queens. There were similarities to her home back in Russia. It was they typical mafia home, guards posted around moving in and out while keeping their heads on a swivels. She might have left Russia, but the similarities were all the same.

Oliver’s voice pulled her from her musings. "I have a room prepared for you. While I handle some things of importance, I’ll let you settle in,” he said.

She turned back to him not hiding her displeasure. "Settle in and do what exactly?"

Immediately picking up on her annoyance, Oliver pulled her gently to the side away from John and the guards. "Before you get offended, I'm not excluding you. I just need a moment to breath and I'm sure you do as well. We will get to business as soon as we have settled in."

Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw a slim, but muscular toned women approach them. She was dressed in black jeans with a black tank and combat boots. Her blonde hair fell down over her shoulders. The woman gave Felicity an acknowledging nod as if she knew who she was already. 

Oliver turned and motioned for the woman to come closer. "This is Sara Lance. She is a member of my security team. She's kindly agreed to be your escort for the time being."

Sara offered her hand to her. "Nice to meet you."

Felicity studied her for a moment before accepting the handshake. "Likewise." 

"Sara would you kindly show Miss Smoak to her quarters. I'm sure after a long flight and drive, she would appreciate some time to unwind."

Sara nodded. "Sure thing. If you would just follow me."

Deciding that she would let him have this moment in his own home for now, Felicity turned back to Sara this time with a friendlier smile. A shower and time to herself did sound pleasing. "Lead the way."

Oliver walked into his office with John behind him giving him a rundown of things that happened while he was away. As soon as he entered his office, Oliver immediately went into the direction of his bar. He poured himself a healthy sizes drink. Oliver sipped the drink wincing a bit as the hard liquor eased into his bloodstream. He needed something strong to come to terms with the events of the last hours. 

John stood back amused at the frustration rolling off of Oliver's tense shoulders. The car ride to the mansion had been very tense. Oliver reiterated that Felicity's goal was to find Ivo. He cleared his throat to hide his laugh. "Part of me feels that you are not too thrilled about this particular arrangement with Ms. Smoak."

"How could you tell?" Oliver dropped the glass moving over to his desk. Oliver explained to John the events leading up to finding out who Felicity was starting with the night he saw her in the bar and the performance she put on in Anatoly's office. 

John sat back impressed at this anomaly of a woman. He admired strong women. After all he was married to Lyla Michaels, the head of Argus. They handled weapons and government control for the Bratva. "Well, it's clear that she's not the typical woman that usually flocks to you." 

For as headstrong and business oriented as Oliver was, he fell into bed with women that were completely the opposite of him. 

Oliver attracted the women who wanted nothing more but to look pretty on his arm. Women that asked no questions or inquired about his work. If a woman showed the slightest sign of wanting more or having a strong personality, he immediately ceased all form of communication. Only this time, he wasn't able to allude Felicity so easily. 

"Nothing about her is typical. She's tried to kill me once already. Her bravado is one thing that I don't have to worry about."

John's eyes widened before he broke into a grin. "You're kidding?"

"I wish I was."

"How exactly?"

"With an ice pick," Oliver answered. 

John broke into uncharacteristic loud laughter as Oliver sat quietly rolling his eyes waiting for him to stop. 

"I'm so glad my right hand man finds the idea of my death amusing."

John's laugh finally stopped. "Hey, don't get pissed at me. You're who she got one over on. I warned you about thinking with the snake in your pants. It came back to bite you in the ass this time."

Oliver knew that. He wasn't dumb or new to the game. It was just that something about Felicity struck him. She was basically sex on legs that night. A holy sight to see and before he knew it, he was approaching her. 

His lashing out a John was an overreaction. He wasn't angry at John; he was still upset at himself because Felicity had something to hold over his head. Not to mention that so far, she was a step ahead of him with every move. He was determined to even the playing field some kind of way. 

"Well you don't have to worry about that train of thought any longer because anything potentially happening between Felicity and I stopped the moment I learned who she really was."

John gave him a look of disbelief as someone knocked on the door. 

"It's Roy," the voice rang out. 

Oliver yelled for him to come in. Roy was one of his foot soldiers. He was a young guy, not too much older than Thea. He might've been the youngest in the organization, but he was one of the smartest. He was from the streets and used that to his advantage. 

"Hey boss. How was your trip?"

Oliver tasked him with watching over Thea as she recovered in the facility. He wasn't too pleased with being relegated to babysitting duty as he called it, but once Oliver explained that he was trusting him with the life of his sister, he realized just how highly he thought of him. 

"It was good." Oliver answered his question before immediately asking about Thea. 

"She's good. She asked about you, but I let her know that you were out of town on business."

Oliver nodded listening to the report. He was going to visit Thea as soon as he could. He just needed to get things squared away at home first.

“If that’s all Roy, you can leave for now. Be back for the meeting tonight. Thanks for the good work.”

“Yes sir.” Roy nodded and made his exit.

Oliver sat back letting out a tired sigh. "John, will you send out a message and have everyone here in an hour. I'm going to call my parents."

####

After being dismissed to her room and once the quiet and reserved Sara Lance left her alone, Felicity rested across the bed for a moment just to be alone with her thoughts. She was now in Starling City, finally in the same place as Ivo and one step closer to bringing him down.

A hot shower helped her aching body from the long flight relax. Felicity tightened the robe around her waist as she looked over herself in the bathroom mirror. She walked into her room immediately feeling another presence inside. Oliver sat reared back into the chair. His suit jacket was off and his sleeves were rolled up. He sat in the dimly lit room staring straight ahead. His jaw was slack as his fingers tapped along the wood of the armrests. 

Felicity glanced his way before moving over towards the bed where her suitcase rested. "You must have liked having a blade pressed up against your neck." 

"Oh, you have no idea," he murmured. "How are you settling in," he asked. 

"Fine. Sara was very nice and helpful."

"Good to hear. I came to let you know the meeting with my men will start in approximately 30 minutes. I will introduce you to them and make our partnership known. Then immediately following will be dinner with my parents. I'll have Sara escort you down when it's time."

Felicity spread her dress across the bed. She walked back to the vanity pulling out her makeup bag. "Don't trust me by myself, huh?"

"Not in the slightest," he answered honestly. 

"Well when it's time, the princess will be ready to be escorted to the awaiting prince."

Ignoring her joke, Oliver pushed himself up from the chair. He moved towards the door before stopping short. "Make sure to leave that weapon here in the room." 

Felicity looked up from her bag. "What weapon?"

Oliver approached her slowly keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. Oliver tugged at the tie around her waist loosening the robe a bit. 

"This one." Oliver slipped his hand inside her robe. His fingers grazed her still damp skin. They were cool to the touch compared to heat still rising from her body due to the warmth of the shower. He plucked the small blade from her bra where it was previously tucked. 

Felicity didn't lash out, instead she propped her hands on her waist cocking her head. "Staring at my breasts Queen? Not very chivalrous of you. All you had to do was ask politely." 

Oliver held it up briefly as he looked at her with a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He slipped it in his pocket. This time he was able to one up her, so he would revel in it. " _Trust me, I'm not a guy that usually has to ask. It's always willingly done." His voice was low and barely above a whisper_. If Felicity wasn't standing so close to him, she would not have heard him. He turned on his heels to leave as she stood at the vanity. 

* * *

 

Oliver stared at [Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_98/set?id=234315775) as she descended the stairs. Once again the color black adorned her body. The only color he saw her in was the night of the restaurant. She must've viewed color as a mask that she only pulled out when necessary. This time a black dress hugged her curves stopping at her thighs. Where the dress cut off black thigh high boots took over. Oliver had to admit that she was indeed a vision on legs. 

As Felicity fell in line with Oliver, she could sense he was in Bratva mode now. His hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders straight. She had to admit that he exhibited Bratva leader poise well. She was mostly anxious to see him handle his own constituents. A hush fell over the room as she walked in with Oliver side by side. They looked like a formidable unit. Each set of eyes fell on her wondering just who she was and what right did she have to not only be with Oliver, but to be included in something that was so highly top secret. 

Oliver handled the pleasantries before quickly jumping into business. ‘I want to inform and introduce you all to a new member of the organization. Felicity Smoak.” Oliver motioned towards Felicity continuing. “She will be joining us for the foreseeable future.”

"Queen, I thought you kept your play things secluded to the bedroom. Giving them key positions in your business doesn't exactly seem smart. I can't imagine Anatoly signing off on this." His eyes traveled over Felicity hungrily and a little too long for her liking. “Although I do see the appeal.” 

"Alex..." Oliver's voice was low and full of warning. Alexander Popov was his least favorite person in the organization. He was previously one of his father's men, but Oliver brought him onto his team solely out of respect for Robert. Oliver sensed a bit of resentment on Alex's part that he was now in control instead of him and the fact that he was never consulted.

As Alexander continued to talk, Oliver's blood began to boil. Not only was he disrespecting him, but talking about Felicity in that vulgar manner was pissing him off.  

"Wait, am I supposed to actually listen to a blonde bimbo? I thought you were the leader Oliver. This chick holding onto your balls or something?" He laughed to himself as he walked over to the bar to fix a drink. 

The comments didn't really phase Felicity. She wasn't a stranger to misogynistic behavior in this particular line of work. She was about to move on when she remembered the knife she had tucked in her boot. Without a second thought, she reached at her thigh and with one quick motion produced the knife and threw it in Alexander's direction. It traveled with a low whoosh through the air before landing right next to Alexander's head imbedded in the wall. 

A gasp left everyone's lips but Oliver's. He cut his eyes at the men still on the sofa daring them to move. With one look, they froze and slinked back into the cushions. 

Alexander's glass tumbled to the floor as he whipped around wide eyed. "What the fuck?" He looked back at Felicity with eyes of fire. 

Felicity sat calmly keeping her eyes locked on him. "Disrespect me again and next time I won't miss. That's a promise."

Oliver pushed himself up from the chair making his way over to the still in shock Alexander. He stood motionless at the wall as the knife dangled at his ear.  

Oliver pulled the knife from the wall and leaned into Alexander's space. His voice was low, but jus loud enough for everyone to hear the warning falling from his lips. "If your mouth gets out of line again, you will have to answer to me next. Trust me when I say that is not what you want."

Alexander swallowed with his Adam's apple bopping up nervous as he looked from Felicity to Oliver. " _Take a seat_!" Oliver yelled and Alex quickly followed his instructions.

"May we continue?” Oliver tossed the knife onto his desk before dropping back into his seat. “As I was saying, Felicity is the goddaughter of Anatoly."

A hush fell over the room with no one saying a word. Felicity kept her eyes on Alexander as he avoided hers as best as he could.

Small murmurs broke out in the room as her importance and stature was acknowledged. The mere mention of Anatoly’s name struck fear into people and now they had a clearer picture of just how important Felicity was.

“Felicity, would you like to say anything.”

She took the reins from Oliver and began stating the small piece she had to say. "I'm here to help Oliver as well as the rest of you achieve your goal of bringing down the Triad. I'm not looking to rule over anyway, or throw my weight around or even my Godfather's name. I am here as a partner and equal business partner. We have a common goal and I will do everything in my power to see that goal accomplished. I just hope we are all on the same page here.”

She nodded towards Oliver, turning the conversation back over to him. “If that’s all, let’s move on to updates while I was away. Slade, take the floor,” he instructed.

The meeting lasted another hour before the end finally came. As Oliver’s associates filed out of the office one by one, Felicity walked over to Oliver's bar. 

"I think this belongs to you." Oliver flipped the blade over in his hand holding the handle out to her. 

"Thank you." Felicity took it from him and secured it at her thigh. She felt Oliver's eyes on her as she fixed herself a glass of water. "What," she straightened back up. "Did you really think I wouldn't protect myself?"

"I would've preferred a heads up that you were going to try and kill one of my associates."

She swallowed the room temperature liquid and approached Oliver. "I'm a woman coming into a strange home. Yes, it's your home, but I'm still a stranger here. I know how men think and in this line of work first impressions mean everything, and now they know exactly how I intend to operate and the kind of person they will be dealing with." 

One of the cooks knocked softly to let them know dinner was ready.”

"John will you be joining us for dinner,” Oliver asked. 

John declined and gathered his things. "No thank you. I should head home and check on Lyla anyway." He gave Oliver a friendly shoulder pat before nodding towards Felicity. "Have a good night Ms. Smoak."

Oliver reached out catching Felicity’s arm before she could walk away.

"Listen," he said softly. "We may not be the others favorite person right now, but I wouldn't let anyone disrespect you or harm you if I can help it. That's all I'm saying here."

“Just remember that I’m not the flailing damsel and I may have to protect your ass on occasion.”

####

“Mom and Dad, this is Felicity Smoak." Oliver introduced them as they all stood in the foyer.

Robert Queen, the former leader was who Felicity noticed first. She was very young the last time she saw him and there had been no introductions made. She did remember that he stood tall and commanding and he exhibited the same characteristics now, just with gray hair included. 

Moira Queen, the matriarch was next. Even though, she tended to stay away from the dirty side of things, Moira had a reputation for being very calculated and cutthroat.

"Smoak," Moira questioned ignoring Felicity's outstretched hand. "You didn't take Anatoly's last name?"

"I did back home, but here however using my mother's maiden name will help me better to pursue the plans I have."

Moira nodded slowly. "I see," she murmured. Her eyes moved over Felicity before looking back at Oliver. 

Felicity immediately picked up on Moira's hesitance. She couldn't exactly blame her. After all, Felicity was a stranger coming in with demands. Felicity wasn't upset at the subtle rudeness, in a twisted way she respected it. 

Robert reached over taking Felicity's hand. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope your visit here has been well so far."

"Yes," she nodded. "Oliver has been a great host."

"Only exhibiting the same hospitality Felicity so kindly showed me at her home."

"Why don't we move on to the dining room?"

Oliver held Felicity's chair out for her much to her surprise. She glanced at him as he made his way to the chair opposite of her. She realized that he was now doing the respectful son act for his parents. 

Dinner went by as they each made casual conversation was made amongst the four of them.

"There has been one thing on my mind about this particular partnership,” Moira spoke up. The subtle disgust in her voice wasn't exactly lost on Felicity. "How exactly do the two of you plan to pass off this partnership. For instance, where will you be staying?"

Before Felicity could speak, Oliver jumped in to give an answer for her. 

"I thought it would be best for Felicity to stay here. Our task is not simple. We are looking to work together to bring down something as powerful as a growing organization like the Triad. We will be working together I'm sure at all times of the day and night, so I feel it would be best to stay close to one another. Can't get much closer than the same house."

Felicity gripped the glass of water so tightly in her hand that she thought she could hear it cracking. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax and release the glass. 

"Will you be parading as Oliver's girlfriend? Is a relationship in the works? A fake one?"

"Mom," Oliver growled. 

She snapped her head around to him with a shrug. "It's a simple inquiry. You're obviously intent on her staying here? Girlfriend seems like the most plausible reason to have a young woman shacked up here."

"I can speak for myself." A hush fell over the dining room as all eyes turned back to Felicity. "To answer your question Mrs. Queen," she looked at Moira as she continued. "No I will not be masquerading as Oliver's girlfriend. I'm not looking to make a name for myself in town known as just another notch on Oliver Queen's bedpost. That is not the type of woman I am looking to portray." Oliver tried to object, but Felicity continued effectively talking over him and drowning him out.

"I can stay here. The public doesn't have to know where I'm sleeping, and I think I'm good enough to keep the press and whoever else may hound off my trail. Oliver as well." She saw a hint of smile enter Oliver's face, but she didn't want him to get too happy just yet. "However, I will only agree to moving in under one condition." 

The smile dropped from Oliver's lips and his body tensed immediately. 

"And what is that?" The quiet and stoic voice of Robert Queen broke out for the first time since early in the dinner. 

Felicity decided to pull the card she had been holding onto for just the right time to put into play. With Oliver trying to muscle her under his control, this was the perfect moment. 

"I want a position at QC. Particularly the Applied Science division." As the request left her lips, she made sure to look over to Oliver. 

Oliver's hands were balled into fists underneath his chin with his jaw tight and eyes now piercing.  Every time he felt like he had one upped her, she threw a curve ball at him and reminded him that she was still on top. 


	4. Chapter Four

                             

 

"You want what?"

Moira asked the question as if she hadn't heard the request, but Felicity knew very well that the Queen matriarch heard every word.

“If I will be staying here, being potentially seen with Oliver on the regular, I should have a believable reason to be. Shouldn’t I? A position at QC alongside him and his family makes the most sense. I'm simply just trying to keep suspicion away. Also, I have other skills that I can put to use and would be of aid to the company."

Oliver furiously wiped his mouth with his napkin before throwing it down on the table. He abruptly stood up sending his chair scrubbing against the floor. "Felicity, may I please speak to you in the hallway for a moment." It came out like a question, but it was definitely an order masked as a question.

Oliver didn't wait for a response, he just bolted out the dining hall.

She quietly eased her chair back. "Excuse me."

As she walked out she found Oliver standing at the end of the hallway with his eyes narrowed and his arms across his chest.

"What the hell Felicity?"

"What?”

"Once again, I couldn't get a heads up? A little warning that you might want to take over my family's company?"

She scoffed with a laugh of disbelief. "Please don't be so dramatic. I'm not looking to do a hostile takeover." Crossing her arms over her chest, she moved closer into Oliver's space continuing. "I gave you the same warning you gave me regarding my living arrangements."

"Are you serious?" Oliver immediately fell quiet knowing what she was referring to.

"Yes," she nodded. "You put me on the spot with moving in here.”  
"Yes, because I want to keep an eye on you.”

“Because you don't trust me?"

"You've had an ice pick at my neck, multiple hidden weapons and now this play about working at QC. How am I supposed to fully trust you?"

"You don't trust me and I don't trust you. It seems we're at a standstill. Since I so kindly agreed to your ultimatum, I consider us even now with this simple request."

"No you can't have applied sciences," he said full of defiance.

"And why not?

"It's one of the only things that is actually legit without the influence of Bratva and my father is proud of it. Pick something else."

Felicity sighed contemplating for a moment if she truly believed Oliver or not. She studied his eyes seeing a hint of the look he got whenever his family was mentioned.

"Fine," she grumbled. There were other ways for her technology skills to be used. "Who is the head of your IT department?”

"We don't have a true head, but Curtis Holt is the supervisor. He handles most of the work."

"Make me the director."

He laughed to himself crossing his arm. "You start with applied sciences and then go to IT?”

"Start exceedingly high and then the next request will sound a lot more pleasing. Bargaining 101." She cocked her head with a smirk. "When you so kindly sequestered me to my room earlier, I had some down time. I decided to look into the security here at the mansion and what I found was alarming. There were holes everywhere. Anyone with half a skillset could get into your home with a few keystrokes.” The display of security was mediocre, and if this Curtis guy handled it here, she could only imagine just how vulnerable QC was. “With what we will be doing, we need to make sure we aren't weak anywhere, home or company. My skills are superior. Give me what I want and I will start tightening up the security here tonight."

Oliver was done negotiating and with the conversation, so he went ahead and agree. "Fine. It's a deal. You better be able to back up these bold and boastful declarations." He brushed past her and headed back to the dining room.

As they walked back inside a hush fell over Moira and Robert.

"Applied science is off the table," Oliver started as he sat down. "Instead Felicity will run the IT department. I will handle things with the board ensuring that her start goes over smoothly."

He looked over to his parents waiting for an objection or complaint. Robert looked at him with an accepting nod. "You are the head of the organization now, so we trust you to handle things. If you say so, we're on board.” Robert grabbed his glass and held it up. "Welcome to Queen Consolidated Ms. Smoak."

She picked her glass up and held it out to the head of the household. "Thank you." She took a small sip and over the rim she could see Oliver watching her.

* * *

Felicity woke up and before her eyes opened, she could immediately feel another presence in her room. She knew she was being watched. Keeping her eyes closed and her movements discreet, she slipped her hand underneath her pillow feeling around for her weapon. Her eyes finally opened when she didn't feel it and none other than Oliver's voice rang out.

"Looking for something?"

He was the only one with balls big enough to sneak into her room while she was sleeping. She sat up to find him sitting in a chair staring at her. The small stream of light from the window entered the room illuminating half of his face. He sat straight twirling the knife in his hand. 

"Rise and shine princess. You're good, but I'm just as good. I figured I would give you a reminder." He snuck in and had the right frame of mind to check her for weapons. Not surprised at all when he found the knife tucked under her pillow. Using his own skills, he effectively snuck it from under her and waited for her to wake. 

"What do you want," she asked. 

Bypassing her question, he asked one of his own. "Why knives?"

Pushing the covers back, she threw her bare long and slender legs off the side of the bed. She stood up and the large shirt she was wearing fell down stopping mid-thigh. Her hair was messily secured in a bun atop of her head. 

"They're quiet and in the right spot, instantly lethal." Knives, blades and daggers were her preference, but she knew how to use a gun if push came to shove. "Also, since women tend to have curves, the knives can be hidden more effectively."

As she said that, Oliver's eyes instinctively roamed over her body. He willed his eyes away and turned his attention back to the knife. 

"I like the design on this one. I think I'll keep it actually." His fingers dipped inside the grooves caressing the designs. He slipped it inside his jacket and stood to his feet. "We leave for QC in an hour. Meet me downstairs when you're done getting dressed."

[Felicity](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_99/set?id=235095457) finished getting ready with only one minute to spare to purposely make him sweat with if she would be on time or not. She made her way down the stairs to find Oliver waiting as she expected. He was glancing at the Rolex on his wrist. 

Oliver's attention called to Felicity as soon as he heard the sound of her heel hitting the first step. A black dress adorned her figure with cutouts running along her arm and shoulders showing some skin. 

As she stopped at the bottom, she took in the vision of Oliver in a suit. She wasn't blind and had definitely noticed the way Oliver filled out his suits. It always showed off his broad shoulders and shoulders was one of the first things she noticed on a man. She quickly noticed the way Oliver was staring at her. 

"What?"

"Is black the only color you own," he asked. 

The question was full of snark and she decided to answer it with some of her own. "Nice to see that you're interested in what I cover my body in. Black brings out the color in my eyes. Or would you prefer I wear red?" She threw the last part over her shoulder at him knowing he would remember the first night they met. Not breaking stride, Felicity kept walking turning on a warm smile once she saw Diggle. "Good morning John." She breezed past him and followed Rob to the limo.

"Ms. Smoak," he nodded keeping his amusement hidden.  

####

Today’s plan was to introduce Felicity as a partner to the company. As she and Oliver stepped off the elevator, a brunette lady appeared suddenly filing into stride with Oliver. The woman was so enamored with Oliver that she didn't even notice Felicity was with them.

While she was oblivious to her, Felicity studied this woman. She had a model like figure with long hair cascading down her back. A maroon dress hugged her body tightly, a bit too tight where it could pass for uncomfortableness, but she moved as if she wasn't bothered by the spandex as she swiftly walked in her towering heels.

"Mr. Queen. Good morning. I placed your coffee and your agenda on your desk. I called the meeting you wanted with your parents and the board for 10 o'clock and everyone is scheduled to be in attendance."

"Thank you." Oliver entered his office motioning for Felicity to file inside.

"Felicity, this is my executive assistant Isabel. Isabel, Felicity Smoak. She will be taking on an active role here in QC for the foreseeable future."

Isabel and Felicity's eyes met for the first time. Felicity couldn't help but notice the way Isabel's eyes traveled over her in the judging manner. She was used to being studied and sized up so much, that she had grown accustomed to it. Isabel's gaze was different from Moira's though. Moira's judging held admiration while Isabel's was full of jealousy and annoyance as if Felicity was moving in on her territory.

"Oh," Isabel said a bit surprised. "Nice to meet you."

Felicity accepted the weak handshake Isabel offered her. She didn't reciprocate Isabel's lukewarm greeting; only silently giving her a stiff smile in return. Felicity decided to give herself a small tour around Oliver's office to give the overly attentive assistant some space with him alone.

"Isabel, here's a list of things I need you to do." Oliver handed her a folded filled with the credentials Felicity made look more business appropriate. She was Felicity Smoak from Las Vegas with a master’s degree in cyber security. If anyone decided to do a background check, everything would check out. John was waiting down in the security department for Isabel to make sure everything ran smoothly and no questions were asked.

"Will the board not be voting on this first," Isabel asked Oliver.

"No," he answered. Felicity could tell the way the answer shocked Isabel and couldn't help but give her a satisfied smile as her eyes wondered over to her. "It's an executive decision," Oliver continued. "My parents have approved it, so that's the only go ahead I need."

Isabel didn't return the smile, she turned back to Oliver. "Oli...Mr. Queen, are you sure about this? You don't usually go about the hiring process this way. What makes her so different? I'm simply seeking some clarity."

"Ms. Rochev," he held his hand up. "I think you're overstepping your boundaries here. You're my assistant, not my business partner. Please don't question me anymore."

Felicity watched the exchange from her corner of the office.

"Of course sir, my apologies." Isabel cleared her and began to gather her things along with Felicity's info in her arms. "Well welcome to QC, Miss Smoak. I look forward to working with you. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know."

Felicity was great at reading body language and between the lines. This Isabel was not pleased with her coming into her territory. As the words left her mouth, the strained smile was so obvious, it made Isabel's face look like she was in pain. Felicity could see now that their interactions wouldn't be particularly friendly. Just before Isabel reached the door, Felicity decided to take her up on her offer.

"Actually there is," Felicity called. "A cup of coffee would be lovely. Two sugars and cream please. Thank you so much dear."

The request annoyed Isabel to no end and it gave Felicity great joy to see the annoyance play out across her face.

"Sure," Isabel responded. She turned on her heels and looked over at Oliver. "Anything else you need?"

"No that would be all," he answered.

As the door closed behind Isabel, Felicity turned to Oliver with a quirked brow. She dropped down in the chair across from his desk. "Interesting choice for a secretary," she mused.

Oliver looked up from his papers. "What?"

"Business man with the hot assistant. It is a bit of a cliché. I mean what happened to the quirky nervous babbling type or even someone that wears polyester? You went for someone that wants to walk a runway and prefers limited breathing over comfortableness. I can see which head you were thinking with once again."

Oliver quickly took offense to Felicity's claims. "First of all, I'm not fucking her."

"Oh, but she definitely wants you to," Felicity mumbled before laughing. "She's already pissy at me like I want you."

"Second of all, she's not my type."

Felicity rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Since when does someone have to be a person’s type to have sex? It happens every day in this world. Sex is sex."

"Why are you so concerned with my sex life? I didn't think it interested you."

She held her hands up surrendering. "It doesn't and you don't have to explain yourself to me. I was simply observing," she shrugged.

Oliver laughed to himself before standing up. "Grab your things. I'll go ahead and show you where your office will be."

"But what about my coffee?" She stood with an exaggerated pout.

Oliver walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He nodded towards the door as Felicity slowly smiled. "Let's go, please."

* * *

Felicity looked up from her tablet as John eased to a slow stop. She had been so occupied with her tablet, she didn’t realize where they were. She looked out the window noticing they were at a rehab facility. Oliver was going to visit his sister.

I’ll be back,” Oliver said to John and Felicity before stepping out the car.

As Oliver disappeared into the side of the building, Felicity caught John's eye in the rearview mirror.

"What are you doing driving today," she asked. "I know chauffeuring isn’t on your list of duties." The thought had been on her mind since she saw John leaning against the car as they walked out of QC.

"It's not." He motioned for Felicity to come around to the front.

Surprised a bit, Felicity got out and slipped into the passenger seat. She buckled up as John put the car into drive.

"Whenever Oliver visits Thea, if I don't have something to take care of, I usually go to Jitters for a cup of coffee, read the paper or talk to Lyla."

"And you're okay with me intruding on your alone time?"

John shrugged as he made a turn. He looked over to Felicity with a small smile. "I don't mind. It would give you and I the chance to learn a little about one another."

When they made it to Jitters, John asked Felicity to grab a table while he ordered the drinks. John carried two lattes in his hands as he made his way back over to the table where Felicity was waiting.

"Ah. Thank you." She reached for the cup instantly craving the caffeine. She took a sip savoring the sweet taste. "This is good." She gave him a nod of appreciation as she took another generous sip. "How is your wife doing? Lyla, right?"

"Yes Lyla," John confirmed. "She's good. We're just still waiting on the little one to evict herself. I think she wants to make an unexpected dramatic appearance," he joked.

Felicity almost grimaced at the thought of having another human being take over her body. "I can only imagine how miserable she's feeling. The birth will be a joyous occasion though and it will all be worth it. Congrats to you both and best wishes."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to tell her."

A brief silence fell upon their table before the subject was changed.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're Oliver's designated driver on these specific days?"

"Oliver only trusts a select few when it comes to his sister. Also, only a select few know she is in a recovery center. I offered to drive him when he visits her that way he won't have to deal with anyone else asking questions and also paps can't see him if I drop off at the back and swoop around to pick him up later."

"Gotcha. Keep it low key." Felicity nodded linking her fingers around her cup. "I can see he really loves her. When he mentioned what happened to her, I could tell he was hurt."

John sat back unbuttoning his jacket to get more comfortable. "It's what finally pushed him over the edge. He would go to hell and back for her. Pretty much anyone he considers family for, but with her, he wouldn't hold back an ounce."

"And that's why he's so ready to act now. Which I totally understand because once your family gets hurt, all bets are off."

John noticed the change in Felicity's tone and the way her body tensed at the shift in conversation.

"I want to ask you something a bit personal if you don't mind." John paused waiting for Felicity to give him the go ahead. She gave him a nod and he continued. "You didn't want to be away from this life considering this life is what caused you pain." John had quickly learned from Oliver and from watching Felicity that she was smart, sharp as a whip and talented in more ways than one. She could do a million other things, but chose this life.

Felicity's eyes fell to the cup in her hand. She stewed for a moment before continuing. "I had that option," she answered quietly. "Anatoly offered to give me the best sheltered life I could ever want. But honestly John, any chance of me having a normal life died when Ivo pulled the trigger and took my parents away from me. Anatoly tried to fill that role as best as he could, but the memory still ate away at me even as a child. It fueled me and I needed a way to channel it. This path is my outlet."

"We all have our reasons for choosing this life."

"How long have you worked for the organization," Felicity asked him.

"A while now. After I was discharged from the service, which is a story for another day. I started doing security detail work. I started out as Oliver's bodyguard. Robert hired me when Oliver was coming of age so to speak. To guide him, keep him in line and from doing anything too wild. We clashed at first of course because he felt he didn't need a babysitter. Once I ensured him that I wasn't there to watch him pee or kiss his ass, he quickly realized I wasn't the typical bodyguard. Now we're the best of friends and partners."

Felicity hadn't been around the two of them very long, but the bond was very clear between Oliver and John.

"Oliver trusts you with his life?"

John nodded in response. "And vice versa as well."

"Ex-military turned Bratva soldier. That is an interesting tale."

"Want to know the biggest lesson I learned from my time in the service? It was something my commanding officer told me early on. He said trust is the key to everything. It's the key to survival."

Felicity could tell what John was getting at and decided to sit back and listen.

"You don't have time to learn every little thing about your fellow soldier. You have to be willing to trust first and the rest will follow. You're on the same team and working towards the same goal. Without trust, nothing can get accomplished and everything will fall apart."

"Is Yoda part of your job description?"

"Somewhat," he shrugged. "I've amassed a great amount of wisdom over the years. I would be selfish not to loan some of it."

####

 Oliver knocked twice and then entered Thea's room.

"Ollie!" His eighteen-year-old sister sat up with a wide grin stretched across her face.

"Hey Speedy." He hugged her tightly as she wrapped him. He kissed her cheek before taking a step back to look at her. She was still on the thin side, but her face was fuller now at least. "Missed you."

Oliver remembered when he got the call about Thea overdosing. She had recently been hanging with this group of friends that he wasn't too fond of and they'd gone to Max Fuller's club Poison. It didn't surprise him that Fuller's club would be the first to test the Mirakuru on young patrons.

Thea almost didn't make it. It took days for all of the drug to leave her system. Once she woke up, she revealed that even though it was her first time doing Mirakuru, it wasn't the first time she dabbled in drugs. Her explanation for doing it was that she apparently felt neglected and that was her way of coping. Something Oliver had no idea she was feeling.

They checked her into a rehab facility immediately intent on saving her before it was too late. Now she had a month left on her stay and as ready as she was to get out, he was as anxious for her to come home.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

"I could never." He pulled a chair up to her bed dropping down in it. "I just had a lot of things to take care of with the business."

"QC or the other?"

"Both actually.”

"Roy did mention that things were more intense lately and some pretty big changes were occurring."

Oliver nodded. "We have a new guest in the house. I don't want to go into full detail here, but she has ties to both aspects. Name is Felicity."

"Really?" Thea's eyes widened. She repeated the name to herself. "Is she pretty?"

"That's your first question," he laughed.

She nodded like it was a normal response.

"Yes she is." Pretty was an understatement. Felicity was gorgeous. Clear as say that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. You look at her and you see the outer beauty, but once you talk to her, you get the infuriating personality. It would take a strong guy to dig through that exterior.

“Any sparks by chance,” she grinned.”

“No,” he scoffed. “There’s nothing happening there.

"Alright. If you say so. Since she’s there, maybe I'll finally have someone to go shopping with now."

"She only wears black, so I'm sure your fashion choices would clash with hers."

"We'll see," Thea mused. "Just wait until I get out of here."

Oliver grabbed Thea's hand in his. He dubbed his thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

"How are you feeling Thea?"

"I'm ready to leave," she whined squeezing his hand.

"I know you are, but you have to complete the entire required time.”

"I'm fine. I keep telling everyone that I am okay and better now. I’m not going to suddenly grow an addiction. I just had a moment. Personally this is a bit overkill in my opinion." She blew out a shaky frustrated breath. "I'm not an addict. I was just reeling that night feeling a lot of things and made a mistake."

"And the other times?"

Thea didn’t acknowledge his question because she knew there wasn’t a substantial answer.  
She wiped at her eyes with her free hand.

"Thea you almost died. They had to bring you back. That was one of the scariest moments in my life and I couldn’t do anything about it. If they say you need this much time, then you need it.”

"Can we talk about something else please? Or better yet, watch Cake Wars with me."

Oliver kicked his shoes off and hopped in the bed next to her. "Alright." He placed a kiss on her temple as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love you baby sis."

####

Oliver slid into the car and the heavy sigh he let out wasn't lost on Felicity as he closed the door.

Felicity looked over him taking his demeanor in. Sadness clouded his face and his shoulders were tense.

"If I may, how is she?"

Oliver glanced over at Felicity surprised that she even asked. He sucked in a deep breath scrubbing his palms against his dress pants.

"She's doing better, but ready to come home," he answered. "I just hate leaving her there."

"I'm sure it's hard. At least it's not permanent and only temporary," she added in an effort to give him some comfort. “And she is getting better.”

“Thank you.”

Oliver looked up feeling John’s eyes on him. John only looked away from the rearview mirror after giving him his signature stare.

Oliver turned back to Felicity calling her attention to him once more. "Listen, the only thing we've accomplished so far is arguing and stressing the other’s nerves. What you and I are about to go up against is not child's play. We have to be ready, strong and most of all united. We have to start working together. Being more open with the other and trusting each other as well."

He knew they would argue more. He knew they would clash. That was to be expected, but here and now, they needed to be on the same page. Oliver held his hand out to her. "What do you say?"

Oliver's words echoed her talk with John not even an hour ago, so she figured John had discussed the same with him. Since the talk, she had been thinking about it. She agreed with Oliver that they wouldn't be able to see their main goal come to fruition if they were bickering all the time. Felicity finally accepted his handshake. "I agree. Clean slate from here on out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fun to write Isabel as the EA. It brought back early show memories.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this verse! Did you miss me??? Sorry, it took so long for an update. I sort of lost my muse for a bit here, but I'm back and have some fun things planned here on out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

  

 

Felicity was dressed in sweats, with her hair tied up on her head and her glasses perched on her nose. This was her tech support attire. "Your system was pretty much ancient," she said full of disgust. For an hour, she had scrubbed Oliver's entire system clean. Now she was working on implementing her system and upgrading the firewall. "Be glad I showed up when I did."

Oliver leaned down over Felicity as she worked in her very own office he had provided for her in the mansion. He had quietly watched her work admiring her skills. He knew nothing of what she was doing, but it looked intricate and complicated. As he watched her, he slowly began to notice her different quirks. Her brows would furrow if something stumped her momentarily. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as her nails flew across the keyboard. She was in her zone. 

"How did you become so good at something like this? Your outer appearance doesn't really give off the typical look that I'm used to for computer techs."

Felicity looked up at him over her shoulder quirking an eyebrow at him. "Computer geeks can't be sexy, beautiful, confident women," she asked. "Or is that only reserved for your secretary," she whispered. 

"Can we not do this? We were having such a good day here. What does Isabel have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." She turned back around shrugging. "I just don't like her," she said simply. "But to answer your question, my dad taught me. My dad would read me bedtime stories, but he always managed to incorporate some sort of lesson about technology in it."

Felicity quieted with a smile recalling the times they would giggle throughout a book as he slipped in technology phrases that sometimes didn't fit. "It was silly really, but it worked for us. Once I got a bit older, he let me work in his offices and taught me how to build things." She could remember the times she would climb into his lap helping him piece together a broken computer. "He would come home, we would eat the dinner my mother prepared and then I would beg him to teach me a new skill, or I would show him something I had been working on while he was at work. We would end up in his office until my mother banged on the door saying it was time for me to go to bed."

Oliver watched Felicity as she told him stories of her childhood. He only asked one question, but he didn't expect it to spiral into this. He was enjoying it though. You could practically see the memories playing on her face in her smile. This had to be the first time he saw a truly genuine smile from her. She smiled at him the night she met him in Russia, bit that smile was a disguise. It was a flirtatious seductive tactic; it wasn't real. Smiles since then had been full of smart ass snark, but this one was different. It was very real. Looking at her now, wow...she had such a gorgeous smile. 

They were both relaxed with one another. You could barely tell from this picture that Felicity ever held a weapon to his throat or that Oliver called her an infuriating brat. They were just two people having a friendly causal conversation. Two people learning more about the other. 

"Sounds nothing like your typical childhood."

"It wasn't," she said quietly. "It worked though. It worked seamlessly until it was cut short."

Felicity fell quiet and stared at her screen. The weight of what was going on slapped her. She suddenly felt raw and open. She hated that feeling. For so long the only person she ever confided in or opened up to was Anatoly. Confiding in Oliver was something entirely new for her.

Felicity looked up in Oliver's eyes once more and it seemed as if he was peering through to her soul. He seemed as if he was only in early away from her and suddenly she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She needed to get away from the situation. 

Abruptly, Felicity pushed herself away from her computer and hopped up. She averted her eyes from Oliver's and kept her back to him. "This update will take about an hour to finish, so I'm going to go." She didn't even say where she was going. She didn't know where she was going, she just decided that she needed to get out of that room with Oliver.

Oliver stared blankly at the door as it closed behind Felicity's dramatic exit. 

~~~

"She's beautiful John." Oliver smiled over John's shoulder as they peered down at the little sleeping baby in the hospital bassinet. His goddaughter Sara Rose Diggle came into the world weighing 8 pounds, 13 ounces. Proud, but exhausted parents John and Lyla had literal joy radiating off of them.

"Yeah, she's something special," John happily agreed. 

There was a knock at the door before a soft voice spoke. "Hi." 

Felicity stood in the doorway peeking inside. "I brought you guys something. Technically the baby," she said as she gingerly stepped inside. She held up a pink bag that was overstuffed with tissue paper. "Nothing big, just a little stuffed animal, book and a blanket."

John walked over as Felicity handed him the bag. “This was unexpected. We thank you though.” He threw his open arm around her bringing her into a hug.

Oh." She stiffened surprised at the hug. This was John Diggle though, she had quickly learned that he was not your typical guy and you couldn’t help but to be relaxed and comfortable around him. "You're quite welcome," she said finally relaxing. 

He brought her over to the bed as his wife sat up. "Let me introduce you Lyla."

"Hi," Lyla waved. "I would get up but I'm pretty tired,” she offered her hand instead. 

Felicity gave her a light handshake. "Oh no. Please don't overexert yourself on my behalf. It's nice to finally meet you though. John's told me about you."

"Likewise. And thank you for the gift. You didn't have to do that.”

Felicity looked over at the sleeping baby and couldn't help the smile she brought on her face. "She's beautiful. Congratulations."

Felicity was the last person Oliver expected to see show up at the hospital. Their interactions had gone back to the bare minimum since her dramatic exit. She had sunken back into her shell and he knew it had to do with the way she confided in him about her childhood.

"I don’t want to stay too long. I just wanted to bring that by. I need to go check on the final updates I have going." Felicity looked over at Oliver. "Oliver, may we talk for a moment?"

They quietly exited Lyla's room. As they walked down the hall past the other delivery rooms they stayed relatively quiet as to not disturb anyone, but it was mostly because neither knew what to say.

"Would you like some coffee?" Oliver nodded towards the small coffee machine at the end of the hall.

"Sure." 

He poured two small cups of the caffeine. He opted to keep his black while Felicity added generous amounts of sugar to hers.

"God, hospital coffee is terrible," she exclaimed as she tore the cup away from her lips. 

Oliver looked at her with a slight shake of his head. "You're welcome.”

"Sorry, I wasn't saying that to you. I was...never mind. Thank you." She held the cup up and swallowed a generous sip of the bitter liquid. 

"I didn't know you wanted to come here. I could've brought you," he told her. 

"John is your best friend, so I figured you would want to get here early. I’ve been at QC all day anyway working on the upgrades there. 

"Kind of shocked to see you going in on a Saturday.

“I couldn't really sleep, so I went for an early morning run. I had a lot of energy after, so I figured I would head to QC and be productive."

“Understandable.”

"They look like a perfect quaint little family," she said as the picture of the Diggle’s lingered in her mind. "It's good to witness something that hasn't been tainted by the world yet." 

"Agreed," Oliver nodded. 

"I always wondered if my parents would've had another child if they had lived. Could you imagine me and another child under the same roof?"

"If the second child had half of your personality and stubbornness, no. Pure torture."

"Wow," she laughed. "You're not so easy to live with either. I'm mostly certain that you annoyed Thea to no end."

That was true, he was the typical older brother to Thea. "Somewhat."

Felicity leaned against the wall peering out of the window as Oliver stopped next to her. "Listen, sorry if I freaked you out when I bolted on you the other day. I'm sure that you can guess I never really open up to anyone about my childhood, so when I was talking to you and started reminiscing emotions crept up. Even though I've tried to bury them, they still rise up every now and then."

"No apologies necessary. You never get over something like that," Oliver said. "No matter how long it's been; it will stay with you forever. Even if I don't quite understand your pain, I would never cheapen it. I only experienced a small sample of it when I thought Thea wouldn't make it."

"Thank you," she said full of sincerity. "We haven't chewed each other's head off in a while, so I wanted to make sure we...well I hadn't undone all of our hard work."

"No worries, we're good princess." 

“I’m glad to hear.”

Quietness slipped between them again. Quietness masked by nerves and awkwardness. Neither of them ever got like this around the opposite sex, but it seemed to happen frequently when they were together.

"Are you going to stick around?”

She shook her head and grabbed her purse. "I just wanted to bring that by and talk to you. I’m going to stop back by QC and see if I need to do anything else. Thanks for the coffee and I will see you later." She dropped the paper cup into the trash can and walked off in the opposite direction.  

Oliver stood back watching Felicity's figure grow smaller. She was such an anomaly. One minute she infuriated him and the next she made him laugh at something while enjoying her company. She was opening up to him now, something he didn’t think she would do. He even found himself relaxing around her and not having his guard up every moment. From their first real introduction in Russia, he never envisioned this happening. Felicity finally stepped into the elevator and the doors closed cutting her off completely from his view, had to admit that it was refreshing to not be biting the other's head off every waking minute.

Felicity Smoak entered Oliver's life like a whirlwind and it was as if he was just along for the ride.

* * *

In Oliver's office, everyone was present for the weekly meeting except John who was off with his family. Roy was in the process of telling the group what he had gathered over the last couple of days.

"I talked to one of my guys. Chase, he plays at all the clubs and parties around town." Oliver nodded knowing full well who Roy was referring to. "He told me he's seen Mayor Blood hanging around," Roy continued. "He was there not too long before Thea was at Poison."

There were rumblings that Blood had bought his mayoral bid by doing dirty work, but no concrete evidence of those allegations. He wanted Oliver's support, but Oliver declined.

"Blood's main running gag was that he was going to fight to clean up the streets. If he's working with Ivo and tearing up those same communities with this drug, Ivo definitely helped him win," Oliver said. Either he went to the Triad for help or they came to him.

"See." The voice of Alexander sounded off next. "This is exactly why I was for buying off Blood's campaign when we had the opportunity to."

Alex's voice immediately elicited an eye roll from Felicity. She turned to look at him as he pulled a cigarette from his carton and patted around for his lighter. He was the only one that insisted on smoking during the meetings.

The tension could be felt in the room. Alex wasn't anyone's favorite person and the least likable guy in the room. That had to be an amazing feat to be worse than Slade, who wore an eye patch and voice was as hard and deep as anyone she ever heard.

"You're not in charge though are you," Oliver finally responded to him.

"That much is clear," he mumbled.

The cigarette dangled from his lips and Felicity envisioned herself slinging a blade his way cutting the cigarette in half. Felicity felt Oliver's eyes on her and she finally looked at him. He silently told her not to react. She headed his request begrudgingly and relaxed back into her seat.

"Second guessing me," Oliver questioned.

"Never that boss," he responded.

Oliver stared at Alex until he tore his eyes away under Oliver’s gaze.

" _Good work everybody, that's_ _enough for tonight_." Oliver dismissed everyone.

Oliver stood talking with Roy as Felicity assumed he was getting his personal update on Thea. Everyone else slowly filed out of the meeting room one by one. Alex was the last to linger around. His words to her were minimal ever since their first introduction. He only spared her quick glances or short hellos. Felicity barely acknowledged him either way.

"Good day Miss Smoak," Alex said. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. A disastrous combination that matched his personality.

Ignoring him, she turned to Roy as he prepared to leave. "See you later Roy."

Felicity followed Oliver over to his bar waving her hand around clearing the smoke left behind. "Why do you keep Alex around," she asked. "Better yet, how?" He was infuriating and with each passing second in the room with him she wanted to slap the smugness from his face.

"As a debt to my father." Oliver popped open the bottle pouring them both a glass.

"I don't trust him," she told Oliver. "He questions you way too much and I don't like it."

"Defending my honor," he asked as he handed her the glass.

Felicity reached for the glass and their fingers brushed against each other. She quickly pulled away trying to ignore the feeling it gave her. "We're partners right?" She clinked her glass against his.

Oliver brought his glass up to his lips hiding the involuntary amused smile that appeared on his face. "He's on a very short leash, don't worry. I don't trust him either."

"How do you think we should handle Blood," she asked Oliver as he walked over to his desk. He dropped down into his seat with a tired sigh. Even if he was a bit exhausted, there was no time to sleep. The task at hand was important and they needed a plan.

"We can't personally go after him," he said. Leaning back against his chair, he closed his eyes for a moment. Going directly at the mayor would draw too much attention and that wasn't what they needed at the moment.

Felicity drained her glass letting it dangle in her hand. She took her ponytail down letting her hair fall past her shoulders as an idea popped in her mind. "Who is closest to the mayor?"

His eyes popped open with a bit of confusion. There were lots of people close to the mayor. He had an entire staff at his disposal.

"Think," she encouraged him. "And I'm not talking chief of staff or assistant. Someone that works in law enforcement with connections to pretty much everything but also close to him."

"The district attorney," he answered. “Adrian Chase?”

"Yes. He works closely with Blood and is also the person that should be working hard to put every person that’s been popped under the suspicion of Mirakuru away, but they seem to always get off on a technicality. He's much more than just the DA. He has to be the one handling Blood's dirty work."

Oliver nodded running his hands through his hair while also noting it was time for another haircut. "If he's not actually doing it, he holds the info as to where to strike the Triad. Sounds like a plausible theory. We go after Adrian, but how?"

Dropping her glass to the table, she sat down on the edge of Oliver's desk and faced him. "I have an idea," she said with confidence.

Oliver looked into her bright eyes gleaming brightly. "Felicity, we can't kill the DA."

"Why not," she responded.

"Felicity..."

She threw a wink at him. "Kidding. Hahaha," she said exaggerating a laugh. "Gosh, who do you take me for?"

"Do you really want me to answer that," he questioned lowly. "But really, what's your plan?"

"In today's climate, everyone keeps everything on their phone. We need the info on his phone. If we...well if I can get close to him. I can use my own tech to copy his phone."

"Really," Oliver stared at her in amazement.

"Don't sound so surprise," she mused. "I can convert my phone or a burner to a database that will copy everything on his phone without leaving a trace and also implant a tracking device that will gather all future information."

"How do you expect to get close to him?"

"By attending the gala your mother is hosting this weekend, perfect opportunity." Felicity tossed her hair off her exposed shoulder. "I'm going to research him, but he's a guy so, I will use the standard practice that gets most men...I will seduce him."

"Seduce him," Oliver repeated. His eyes widened before traveling up her body lingering on the smooth skin on her neck. He tore his eyes away and took a huge gulp of his drink quenching his thirst.

Felicity nodded. "You know all about that right," she said with a teasing grin.

"You're insufferable," he mumbled with a laugh. He fell quiet thinking thoughtfully about Felicity's suggestion. "Seduce how," his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sleeping with him if that's...

"It wasn't," Oliver laughed before turning serious. "It's just, I've heard he can be quite the womanizer and handsy."

Felicity thought she could sense a slither of jealousy seeping from Oliver's pores.

"Your concern for me is cute," Felicity playfully beamed. "Don't worry, I can handle my own."

"That I have no doubt of," he murmured. "While you take care of Adrian, I'll talk to Blood and see if I can get anything there." Oliver looked over the black pantsuit Felicity was currently dressed in. "What will you wear? Your usual style won't exactly work for this type of event."

"A dress obviously. I'll have to purchase one, but I know I need a gown."

"I'll have someone go shopping with you."

"I know how to shop for clothes Oliver," she retorted. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Don't worry, I know just the person who will be great for this."

"Who?" Felicity saw the corner of Oliver's lips curve upward until his face held a crooked smile.

"Thea," he answered.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not," he stated plainly.

"So, I'm the babysitter instead?"

Felicity dropped her hands on the desk in an attempt to push herself off. He grabbed her hand preventing her from going anywhere.

"Hear me out."

Felicity froze. Her eyes dropped to his desk where their hands laid. Small touches of intimacy had been occurring more frequently between them and it was as if their personalities were competing to see who could let their guard down the most.

"Thea gets out of the facility in two days. She will need something to do to keep her mind off things so to speak. This would be perfect for her. I don't want her to fall back on old habits, so this will be a great distraction." Thea feeling neglected had stuck with him. He didn't want her to feel like he was shutting her out again. She wasn't getting anywhere near the real down and dirty Bratva business; this was the best way to have her included in both fronts.

Felicity looked down again realizing that Oliver's hand was still atop of hers. She wanted to pull her hand away, but something about the way Oliver was looking at her made her stay still. His eyes seemed honest and open resembling the way he looked at her the many times before when Thea was mentioned. She stayed that way not reacting the way she wanted to because she understood Oliver' in that moment. She couldn't fault him for trying to be a good older brother and trying.

"Fine," she grumbled. She hadn't met Thea yet, but heard stories of her eccentric personality. She could already envision the younger Queen dashing through boutiques throwing dresses at her left and right. "But you owe me big time."

Oliver finally pulled away and he laughed at the discomfort on Felicity's face at the thought. Thea and Felicity's personalities were like oil and water. Felicity had been slowly letting her guard down and Thea was usual able to get anyone to warm up. He couldn't wait to witness the two of them together.

"Thank you," Oliver smiled with sincerity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did my return go? Thoughts??
> 
> Xoxoxo


	6. Chapter Six

  

_**He's here.** _

Felicity read Oliver's text and locked her phone in her desk drawer. Walking outside her office, she found Curtis in his cubicle.

"Hey Curtis, I'm heading to Mr. Queen's office. If you have those reports, I can take them."

"I do." He reached under a pile of folders and finally pulled out a thin manila folder reaching it to her. "You sure because I can totally take it."

"No," Felicity declined. "I'm on my way up there anyway, so it's no hassle. You can go ahead and take an early lunch if you want."

Felicity took the elevator up to the tenth floor. Before the doors opened, she ran her hand over her loose curly hair. Her black v cut dress hugged her body tightly paired with a black heels giving her legs and even better view.

As she rounded the corner to Oliver's office, she saw Isabel on stationed at her desk leaning back in her chair. She straightened up as soon as she saw Felicity. However, Felicity bypassed her desk barely sparing her a glance until Isabel called her name. She held the phone away from her ear. "He has a guest. If those are for him, you can leave them with me."

Their interactions hadn't been very friendly to say the least. Isabel still hated her for reasons unbeknownst to Felicity and she was perfectly fine with that. Well, Felicity knew why, but that wasn't her problem. Less faking she would have to do.

"That's quite alright," Felicity responded. "I don't want to bother you with something so meaningless since you seem so busy. He's expecting me anyway." She gave Isabel a smile that she barely reciprocated reluctantly sitting back in her seat.

Felicity knocked twice before entering the office without a response. "Mr. Queen, here are the budget reports..." Felicity's voice trailed off as she looked up seeing the guest in Oliver's office. "Oh," she stopped in her tracks. "I didn't realize you had company. I'm sorry, I can leave."

She caught Adrian's eyes as soon as his attention turned to her and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. As she stood in the doorway, Adrian's eyes traveled from her head down to her feet and up again. An interested look took over his eyes as he began walking up to her with a smile on his. "No apology necessary. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." He walked closer to her with a smile on his face. "I'm Adrian Chase, and you are?"

She tucked the folder under her arm and took his hand. "Felicity Smoak. Nice to meet you."

He took her hand stepping closer to her. "The pleasure is all mines."

  
"Adrian, Ms. Smoak is the head of our IT department here," Oliver said.

"Beauty and brains. No wonder Queen is keeping you hidden away. That's a dangerous combination you have." He held her hand stroking it softly with his thumb.

Felicity smiled bashfully and withdrew her hand from his. "I wouldn't say he was hiding me. It's just that I prefer to do the dirty work myself rather than have someone else do it. That way I can always ensure it's done properly."

"I see." He smiled widely at her. Adrian was a very attractive man. Tall dark and handsome, a deadly combination. He had this sort of crooked smile that was part of his charm. She could tell why he was a ladies’ man.

Oliver cleared his throat calling their attention to him. "What was it that you needed Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity gave Adrian one last smile as she walked past him heading towards Oliver's desk. The files she was holding dropped to the floor and before she could react, Adrian knelt down and began gathering them.

"Look at me being a clumsy." She dropped down next to him to helping pick up her belongings.

Oliver couldn’t stop the involuntary eye roll as he watched the display in front of him. He hadn’t witnessed this version of Felicity, so it was entertaining to see Adrian play right into her hands.

Felicity brushed against Adrian as she stood up taking the last file from him. "Thank you." She smoothed her dress skirt back down as Adrian's eyes followed her hands.

Adrian finally realized Oliver was still in the room. “I should let you all get to work. Think on what I said Queen. I’ll see you at the gala." He turned back to Felicity with a darkened gaze. “You will be in attendance right?"

"I will."

"I look forward to seeing you there."

“Likewise Mr. Chase.”

With one last nod to Oliver, Adrian made his exit.

As the door closed Felicity dropped the files on Oliver's desk and dropped down in one of his chairs with a heavy sigh. "Didn't take much to garner his attention. I thought I would at least have to work a little harder." She huffed at the annoyance of Adrian being easier than she anticipated.

Oliver stifled a laugh trying to refrain from commenting on Felicity's appearance. He knew Adrian was coming by today which is why Felicity decided to drop by for the random visit.

"Nice clumsy act by the way." Oliver sat down in his desk leaning back.

"Guys love a damsel or even a ditz." Felicity sat up crossing her legs and Oliver immediately noticed the way her skirt rode up exposing more of her skin. "What did he say to you?"

"Blood wants to give a donation to the children’s fund at the gala. I’m guessing Blood thinks that will invoke me into working with him." Oliver picked the folder up off his desk flipping it open. "Were budget reports really in here," he asked. His eyes scanned the papers seeing they were.

"Oh yeah. I leave no room for error. Only lie when absolutely necessary." 

* * *

Felicity leaned back on her hands as she sat on her bed watching Thea Queen go through her closet examining it piece by piece. She needed to assess the type of situation she was working with is what Thea told her when she practically invited herself in the room. No introductions, just straight to the closet.

"Why do you constantly wear black? I mean it's a nice aesthetic at time, but with your skin tone, I feel like vibrant colors would make you pop."

"I'm comfortable in black. It matches my personality.”

“Right,” Thea whispered to herself. She disappeared back inside the closet and not long after, Felicity heard a shocking gasp. “Uh, what’s this?” She walked out holding up a leather strappy number that looked like it fit around the thigh.

“Yeah. Let me just take that.” Felicity walked up and grabbed it out of Thea’s hands. Felicity threw it in the back of the closet and walked back over to the bed dropping down on it. “It’s a harness. It where I tuck knives.”

Thea scratched her head uncomfortably. “Oh. Moving on then.” Thea abruptly pulled her up by the arm and opened Felicity’s jacket. With a step back, Thea began circling Felicity as her eyes traveled up and down her body. She brushed her hair away from Felicity’s neck and silently measured up her size and assets determining which style would best suit her. “Now that I have a gist as to what I’m working with, we’re ready. Grab your things.” Thea turned and made a dramatic exit just as quickly as she had made her entrance.

For someone that went through dangerous missions, this shopping trip still seemed as if it would be one of Felicity’s hardest tasks. She silently counted to three telling herself that she could get through this. She exhaled, grabbing her bag and left her room. As she descended the steps, Oliver was waiting with Thea at the bottom and Roy stood by the door tossing his keys back and forth. There was an undeniable asshole glimmer in Oliver’s eyes as Felicity looked at him.

“I’ll be right out.” She handed her bag over to Thea. “I just need to speak with Oliver alone for a moment.”

Roy opened the door for Thea and she slipped outside. With a small laugh, and shake of his head Roy glanced back at Oliver and Felicity before shutting the door behind himself.

“Ready for today’s adventure,” Oliver asked Felicity.

“You’re getting so much joy out of this. Felicity balled her fist up and turned punching Oliver directly in the chest before he had time to react.

“What the hell?” He clamped his hand down over her wrist and grabbed her other hand pulling her against her restricting her from throwing another punch.

“I should’ve punched you in your smug face,” she said through gritted teeth. Their position was very reminiscent of their interaction in Anatoly’s office after it was revealed who she really was.

“My face is way too pretty for punches babe,” Oliver whispered. “It is a bit entertaining seeing you out of your comfort zone, but this is for work, so I know deep down you will get it done no matter what.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and managed to snatch one hand away from him. "Give me your card," she held her hand out.

"What?"

"Your card. I will need it. You owe me remember."

"You want it, get it yourself," he challenged her.

"Fine," she shrugged. She used her now free hand and slipped it inside his pants pocket.

His eyes flashed in surprise that she actually did it, but that ended quickly because this was Felicity after all. “If you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask,” he whispered. Oliver could’ve stopped her if he really wanted to, but deep down he didn’t, so she continued. They were flushed against each other inches apart. So close that they felt the other’s breath. If one moved a bit closer, they could kiss.

Keeping her eyes on his, she stayed quiet twisting her hand around in his pocket. She grazed up against him eliciting a small moan from her before abruptly pulling away. In her hand she held his wallet. Snatching free from his hold, she opened his wallet and pulled out his credit card. She tucked the card between her breasts as Oliver’s eyes watched her every move. Pushing herself on her tiptoes, she pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips.

“I’m sure Thea will be ecstatic that it's on your dime,” she whispered against his warm skin. She pulled away from him with a smile and grabbed her bag up leaving out of the mansion.

* * *

"Look at the fabric on this one," Thea exclaimed.

Thea's voice lingered behind Felicity as she continued walking. A black gown with a plunging neckline. Just as she reached out to it, she felt Thea grab her.

"Yeah, that's a no." Thea tightened her hold on her elbow pulling her away from the dress. "As l was saying look at this one."

Roy walked slowly down the aisle clearly uncomfortable and annoyed with being in the fourth store so far.

"It's subtle but sexy. We can pair it with a dark lip, maybe like a deep maroon to make it pop," Thea continued.

Felicity's arms were crossed as Thea continued rambling on about the dress and the accents. "Thea, I'm tired," she whined. She huffed to no avail because the young Queen continued marching ahead.

"Well if you continue being difficult without adding any helpful insight, we will go to a fifth store. So, it's really up to you. Trust me, I can go all day."

Roy came up next to Felicity and leaned over to her ear. "She's not exaggerating. Please do us both a favor and get us the heck out of here."

Thea crossed her arms and pointed her eyes at the both of them as they laughed. "Laugh it up and the fifth store can quickly turn into ten."

"Alright. Let me see that." Felicity walked up and looked over the gold dress accentuated by gold sparkles. She liked the gold sparkles, but didn't want it to be gold all over. She shook her head. "I'm not really feeling the color. It's too light," she said. "I would rather the dress be bold, and then the finishing touches be light."

After about ten more minutes, Felicity saw what she wanted. "This is it." She turned and held up to Thea for her approval. It was a scarlet red dress with a gold undertone. It held a deep v cut with two high splits on each side and the entirety of her back was out with the exception of a thin strap.

"Red? You're sure? It seems so in your face."

"Exactly," Felicity grinned. Red was a great choice, the color and slim fitting style would do just the trick for Adrian. Not to mention, Felicity knew the color would jolt a certain memory of Oliver's and she would certainly have a little fun with that on his behalf.

####

Felicity was so glad to finally be sitting for an extended period of time. Thea had the energy of a cartoon character, never before had she spent an extended amount of time with someone that didn't tire out.

They sat across from each other in Big Belly Burger enjoying a burger and fries’ combo.

"So, how much did your brother tell you about me," Felicity questioned.

"Not much," Thea shrugged sipping her milkshake. "Other than you had ties to both of our family businesses, you were difficult, wore pretty much nothing but black and that you were pretty."

"Pretty," Felicity repeated. "He said that?" Pretty was such a soft descriptive term. She expected sexy, hot or any of the lustful terms because she saw the way Oliver looked at her. She wasn't blind and was used to gazes from me. Pretty was just not what she expected from him.

Thea nodded pushing her tray away. "Yeah, well I asked if you were and he agreed, so my brother thinks you're hot."

"Hmph." Felicity fell silent with a thoughtful look playing across her face. She knew Oliver was attracted to her. If she really wanted to the first night they met, she could've taken him to her room and... well done a lot of things. Oliver was definitely good looking and part of her wondered what he was like in bed.

"Felicity."

Quickly pushing away her lustful thoughts about Thea's brother aside, she looked over to see Thea staring at her. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Tell me more about you," Thea said.

"You already know the story of losing my parents early and the rest of my life is definitely not a good or interesting one," she said quietly. "It would definitely dampen the mood on this otherwise good day."

"Well, can I ask you a question instead?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"When you're done with your mission, what's your plan? Will you go back to Russia? Stay here," Thea asked.

This was the first time someone asked her that. She never really thought about life after revenge. Her entire life and being had been dedicated to finding Ivo and making him pay for what he took from her that she never considered what to do when it was all over.

After a long silence, Thea spoke again. "Sorry if that's too invasive, you don't have to answer."

"No, you're fine," Felicity quickly told her. "It's just...I don't know," Felicity answered honestly. "My Godfather is in Russia, but other than that there's not much there."

She had never settled in one place for long. She moved from place to place always with a goal in mind. She would go here to learn this fighting technique. She would go to the next place to learn how to adapt to situations. Each place held something different from her and once she was done, she had no reason to stay.

"Maybe you could build here. Start anew," Thea suggested. "If you stay here, we could have weekly shopping escapades," she joked.

"Okay now you're definitely trying to get rid of me," Felicity mumbled under her breath.

"What if it was always on Oliver's tab and I threw in some leather, black and even lace garter belts to tuck your knives in. They're so much cuter."

Felicity laughed a deep and hearty laugh at Thea's bargain. "Now you're talking my language."

Thea's face lit up with a bright smile. Her hair fell past her shoulders in small crinkled waves. Her face was bright and full of life when she smiled. The fact that she felt she needed to turn to drugs for attention, Felicity couldn't understand. But she knew as well as anybody that when you hurt, you sometimes don't make the best decisions.

"So, what about you," Felicity asked. "Friends? Is there anyone special?" God, who was she right now. Felicity was never the one for girl talk because that meant you would be close with someone and she didn't have girlfriends. But here she was in this diner engaging in gossip with someone. This was what people did, so would at least try it with Thea. She barely recognized herself, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it a bit.

Thea shook her head. "That would be a no to all of the above. My friends weren't exactly up to par because of the whole drug thing you know. There was a guy I was spending time with as well, but Oliver found him and yeah, he's not coming around anymore. He's still alive, but probably will be very sore for the foreseeable future."

Felicity crossed her arms feeling a surge of protectiveness come over her. "I heard about that. Good riddance to that dick anyway. A guy isn't supposed to endanger you. He's supposed to care about you, protect you, make you happy even when you don't want to be."

"Speaking from experience," Thea asked.

"No," Felicity scoffed. A real relationship was something she never had. She avoided emotional attachments. She never saw herself as the longtime girlfriend and then the wife and mother type. Maybe if her life had been different then yeah. "Speaking from common sense and the way my father loved my mother. Seeing those two together even when I was very young, I just know what real love can look like and you ending up in the hospital is certainly not it."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way." Thea quieted and looked away from Felicity resting on her hand.

Felicity followed Thea's eyes as they traveled over to Roy sitting in the corner nursing a drink. He was trying not to be overly obvious that he was there for their protection...Thea's more so than hers. Felicity thought back to their interactions at the boutiques that had been interesting to watch. The way Roy smiled bashfully as Thea teased him. His small glances that he tried to hide. It definitely wasn't a one sided attraction.

"Roy," Felicity questioned. "You have feelings for Roy?"

Thea blushed at the question and shook her head even though her body language was clearly giving off the opposite. "No."

"Thea, I can read people. And right now, you’re as red as this ketchup bottle."

"It's a pipe dream," Thea mumbled. "He probably thinks I'm just this little druggie nuisance that he's ordered to watch to make sure I don't do anything crazy. He probably hates his job now."

"Has anything happened between the two of you?"

"He's nice, sweet and attentive. The complete opposite of what Derek was. I don't know if the moments were true or he was just doing his job, so it's tough. Would he even look at me if I wasn't his assignment?"

Felicity watched Thea as the words tumbled out of her at rapid speed and she could see the nervousness ramping up inside of her as Thea's fingers tapped against her glass.

"Okay calm down." Felicity clamped Thea's hand in hers. "Is that why Oliver calls you Speedy because if so, it makes so much sense."

"Partly," Thea nodded before breaking out into a grin.

"This was actually fun."

"Really," Thea asked skeptically.

Felicity nodded as she piled her garbage into a neat pile. "It was. I've never really done anything of this nature before."

"Well, I'm glad I could introduce you to it. Maybe we could do it again?"

"Yeah," Felicity smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

####

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door and it squeaked open. He found her room empty as he walked inside. On her bed littered shopping bags from a plethora of stores. He laughed to himself at the image of Felicity and Thea going from store to store with Roy begrudgingly following them. He couldn't say he envied Roy because that was definitely not on his list of things he wanted to do. As he sat on the edge of Felicity's bed, he grabbed a bag and peeked inside trying to see what it held. Just as he reached inside, the sound of the bathroom door opening made him turn his attention towards it. Out stepped Felicity with nothing but white cotton towel wrapped around her body. She was drying her hair with another towel. Her shoulders were exposed and her damp hair fell against her shoulders and he could see droplets of water falling onto her skin.

"You love entering my room unannounced," she said. "You might not like what greets you one day."

For a moment, he envisioned what she looked like underneath that towel. Body glistening with skin begging to be marked with lustful kisses.

Oliver finally managed to tear his eyes away from Felicity. "I'll be the judge of that." He tore his eyes away from her finally.

"Also, you don't go through a lady’s things."

"Why is it a secret? What did you get?"

"Lingerie for Adrian."

His head snapped up at her as the bag dangled in his hands. "What?"

Felicity laughed loudly and snatched the bag free from Oliver's hands. "I'm only kidding. Now get out of my bags." She shooed him off her bed. "You'll see it soon, don't worry."

Oliver held his hands up and slowly backed away heading to the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob and turned back to her. Before he could say something, he froze and just watched her. Felicity sat down to the vanity and propped her foot on the edge of it. She began applying lotion to her skin making it even smoother. Oliver watched the towel rise as her hands moved from her ankles up to her legs and finally to her thighs.

"Felicity," he managed to finally call her name.

"Yeah," she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I want to thank you for what you did for Thea today."

"I didn't do much," Felicity shrugged. She smoothed the cream into her shoulders.

"You gave her someone to talk to. It may not seem like much, but you helped her out a lot, so thank you."

"She's much better company than you." Felicity joked before turning serious. When Oliver first brought up the idea, she balked at it. She wanted to do anything but go shopping with a young girl. Once Oliver gave her his reasoning, she sympathized with him and in turn with Felicity. Spending time with Thea made her see who the young Queen really was. "But you're welcome. I hope I was able to help her out even a little bit."

"You were."

As Oliver left and the door closed behind him, Felicity felt a strange feeling wash over her. The feeling had been happening more frequently. A feeling of normalcy slowly started to trickle in at the Queen's mansion. It left her with confused feelings because it was definitely uncharted territory for her. Pushing the feelings down and tucking them away to where she kept things hidden, she turned back to the mirror continuing her routine.

* * *

Oliver rapped his knuckles against Felicity's bedroom door as he fixed his suit collar. "Robb has the car running. It's cutting kind of close here.”

The door opened and Felicity appeared with her makeup done and her hair piled up high on top of her head. The curls were held together by a clip. Oliver took Felicity's face in admiring the way the makeup highlighted the blue of her eyes and her lips were painted a gold color showcasing the fullness of them. His eyes fell down to the robe covering her. He cleared his throat finally speaking. "You're not dressed."

"Beauty takes time right," she grinned. 

Oliver looked at his watch checking the time. "How much longer," he asked. "My mother doesn't really like late arrivals."

"Wait." She paused realizing that he was waiting for her to leave. "I'm not going with you. I'm going with Sara."

"And why is that," he asked clearly not pleased with that declaration. 

"Oliver." Pushing him gently into the hallway, she tied her robe tighter on her body and eased out of her door closing it behind her. "I'm going to this thing under the assumption that I'm looking to have fun with Adrian tonight. I can't very well do that attached to your arm. Now can I?" Going with Sara would look like it was just two girlfriends arriving together. Instead of on the arm of her supposed boss making it seem like more was going on under the surface. 

"Felicity, he knows we work together," he countered. "Also, this wasn't part of the plan. You can't just change things and not let me know." 

"I know it wasn't initially, but I did some thinking and thought it was best case scenario considering what we are trying to accomplish here."

Oliver scrubbed his jaw looking Felicity over. 

"This isn't me being difficult this time," she continued. "I just figured it would look better and less suspicious."

"Makes sense, but there's always the possibility of something happening."

Felicity held her hand up at Oliver's danger thinking. Even though his concern was appreciated she could handle herself. "I think between Sara and I, we have enough skills to thwart any attempt on us."

"Fine." He sighed reluctantly letting her go with this plan. "Just let me know when you leave."

"Will do. See you soon," she said slipping back inside her room. 

* * *

Oliver stood in front of Sebastian Blood as Blood gave him his pitch about why it would be best to align himself with his team.

“You make a compelling argument Mayor, but I’m still not seeing the benefits of such a partnership. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Blood grabbed his arm and Oliver immediately bristled in response. “Queen listen to me,” he said. “I mean it when I say this. Either join me or when the dust settles there will be nothing left for you to hold onto. You have this code of honor, but everyone doesn’t abide by those same codes.”

“Is that a threat,” Oliver gritted.

“Not a threat, but advice. A new day is coming to Starling and I prefer not to be on the losing side. You may want to think it over.”

He looked up at Blood noticing that there was a shred of fear in his eyes as he gripped his forearm. “It was good to see you Mayor Blood.” Oliver ripped his arm free and stalked off into John’s direction.

“I can tell from here that the two of you had an interesting talk.” John fell in line with Oliver as they walked across the floor.

“I don’t know what Ivo has planned, but whatever it is has Blood frightened. I could tell by looking in his eyes. We need to know what it is.”

John nodded listening intently to what Blood told Oliver. He looked up seeing Felicity had finally made it. “Well luckily for you, the cavalry has arrived.”

Oliver followed John’s gaze to the entrance where Felicity walked in with Sara flanked on the side of her. 

The color of the dress immediately jolted a memory in his mind. It was red; more of a scarlet red and it was enticing. Her skin glowed like the gold sparkles on the dress and the two side slits exposed her legs and thighs; it was as if they were just begging to be caressed. He involuntary licked his lips as his eyes baked in her glow.

Felicity felt eyes staring into her and with a slight turn, she saw Oliver standing as still as a statue next to John. He motioned over to the bar and Felicity gave a small nod of understanding in return. She leaned into Sara’s side slightly. “Still good on the plan?” Sara nodded confirming it and Felicity walked off in the direction of the bar where Oliver was awaiting.

"Cat got your tongue?" She walked past Oliver calling for the bartender's attention. She felt his eyes on her the entire way and leaned against the counter giving an even better view. "A gin and tonic please," she requested. 

Oliver's eyes slowly dragged down the slope of her exposed back lingering on the curve of her ass. "You look nice. Interesting color choice."

Felicity turned with a sly smile bringing the glass to her lips. "I figured you would appreciate it.'

Before Oliver could even think of a witty response,

"I would appreciate, is if you can get Chase to tell you why Blood seems so scared now." He leaned down telling Felicity about the conversation with Sebastian."

"I highly doubt he will mention anything of that nature tonight. His only goal will be getting me naked, so I'll have to rely on his phone."

Just as Adrian entered the room, Oliver looked Felicity in the eye and she nodded signaling that she was ready. He quickly dispersed before Adrian could see him and found John at one of the tables with a couple of guys from QC and took a seat with them. He made sure to grab a seat where he could have a clear view of Felicity.

Felicity reapplied her lipstick, crossed her legs making sure the right amount of skin was showing and straightened her back. Pulling out her phone, she began mindlessly playing on it and waiting. The bait was on the hook, now it was time for Adrian to take a bite out of it.

Adrian played the room, stopping to speak and shake hands with as many people as he could. It took about fifteen minutes, but finally he found her. He stood next to her and cleared his throat. Felicity looked up feigning elated surprise. "Mr. Chase," she smiled turning to him. She tossed her hair off her shoulder as she stood up to him. "And here I was thinking tonight would be a total bore."

Adrian's eyes drilled into her with lust practically jumping out of his skin. He stepped into her space and leaned down towards her ear. "Not if I have any say in the matter."

"Well consider me intrigued," Felicity smiled. "Seat," she offered him the stool next to her.

As they sat down, Adrian placed his phone on the counter and ordered drinks for the both of them. Felicity quickly sent a text to Sara and started up her software. She sat her phone next to Adrian's on the counter and turned her body inward to him. He handed her a glass as Felicity took it with a smile.

####

Oliver sucked in a deep breath and exhaled angrily at the sight some feet away from him. Felicity's hand was pressed against Adrian's chest as his hand rested on her thigh with his fingers sprayed out across her skin. Oliver tossed his head back draining the glass completely before sliding it back to the bartender. "Another," he ordered.

He saw John approaching him from the corner of his eye. He leaned over the bar grabbing the glass in his hand.

"What is your problem man," John asked

"What? Nothing?"

"So, you're trying to get drunk for no reason at all."

Oliver studied the glass in his hand. He shrugged and threw it back swallowing the liquid in one gulp.

"I don't trust him and she has no weapons on her, so yeah. I'm a little worried."

"Worried? That's cute," John mumbled.

Oliver sighed. "Just say whatever it is you're hinting at."

"You've gathered a soft spot for the demonic princess."

"John..."

"Your words not mines," John shrugged.

Oliver looked back over at Felicity as she laughed throwing her head back scooting closer to Adrian. He looked back at John whose eyes were on him the entire time.

"We're working together, so of course I care about her wellbeing. Also, I can't have this blowing up in our faces if it doesn't work."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is," John rolled his eyes.

####

After a couple of drinks and mindless conversation that mostly pertained to Adrian, which Felicity was more than thankful for, by the way. His ego was about the size of the ballroom, so all conversations centering around him made it so much better for her.

They were now in a secluded area off by themselves. Felicity’s back was pressed against the wall as Adrian dragged his finger down the curve of her jaw carding his hand into her silky hair. His lips were attached to her neck like a fish out of water. His other hand was on her thigh inching higher and higher. Just as his lips tried to find hers again, Felicity phone rang with a very chilling loud buzz effectively killing the mood.

Felicity gently pushed back against Adrian, and she could feel annoyance rip through his body. She dug into her clutch pulling out her phone.

"Sorry, it's my mom." Felicity turned her phone over to Adrian showing him the name mom across her phone. "She doesn't really understand the I will call you back later concept."

"Yeah," he mumbled clearly not listening or caring about any of the words coming from Felicity’s mouth.

Felicity turned and answered her phone. After about thirty seconds, she ended the call much to Adrian’s delight. Felicity grabbed her discarded glass of champagne up in her hands taking a sip as Adrian slipped his arm around her waist leaning down brushing his lips against her collarbone.

Felicity practically rolled her eyes at the way Adrian was like a rabid dog. She expected things to get his far, but gosh at least let her work for it. This was way too easy.

It finally keyed in on Adrian that Felicity wasn't reciprocating his horny advances. He pulled back with a heavy sigh. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm," Felicity hummed playing oblivious to his question.

Before Felicity could respond, someone barreled into her back sending her crashing against Adrian. In the process of attempting to hold herself up, Felicity's champagne emptied all over Adrian's coat instead.

"What the hell," he hissed.

Felicity pulled away with a slight grimace. She sat her empty glass down and pretended to show concern for his suit.

"It's fine," he huffed. He shook his arm shaking off the liquid. The light color liquid really wouldn't show thanks to the dark color of the jacket.

Felicity turned to see Sara stumbling back and sliding down on the wall behind her. "Sara?" She grabbed her by the shoulders holding her up.

“Felicity!” Sara whispered her name loudly as she stumbled. Felicity reached her hands out to grab onto her steadying Sara on her feet. “Felicity,” she called her name again giggling.

“Yes, I am right here sweetie.”

“This hot guy wants to take me home tonight. He said he has handcuffs.”

Felicity shook her head no tightening her hold on Sara.

“Why not?” She attempted to pull away from her. “Would a girl be better,” she asked. “I like girls too.” Sara clamped her hand down over Felicity’s lips. “Shhh shhhh shhhh! Don’t tell anyone.” She erupted into a fit of giggles again.

Felicity peeled Sara’s fingers away. “No, not even a girl. You’re drunk, so you need to go home…alone.”

“But I don’t want to be alone.”

“Well then I’ll go with you. How does that sound?”

“With me?”

Felicity nodded and turned to Adrian with as much of a regretful face as she could muster. "Maybe we can continue this some other time?”

Adrian shook his head with a short laugh. “Yeah, I think we should just consider this a loss. It’s not working and you clearly want to be elsewhere.”

"You’re upset because my friend's wellbeing is more important that your blue balls?"

Even though she pretended to be angry, Felicity silently rejoiced to herself at Adrian being so annoyed with her that he wanted to just call it quits and not ask for a raincheck. If he was pissed, she had one less thing to worry about not having to come up with an excuse to ditching future plans.

"Blue balls," Sara repeated with an exaggerated giggle.

Sara’s laugh seemed to only piss Adrian off more.

"It’s a shame really because with a nice ass like yours, I would've definitely had a wonderful time."

Felicity felt the urge to slap him, but didn’t react so she could successfully keep her innocent cover.

"I'm sure another woman is willing to hike her skirt up for you tonight even though I'm sure her ass won't be as great as mines.”

Before he could respond, Felicity wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist pulling her forward. “These heels are killing me,” Sara whined under her breath.

Felicity huffed a small laugh. “Only a couple more minutes,” she said as they walked out to wait on the sidewalk.

The valet pulled up soon after and hopped out. “Here you are Ms. Smoak.” He glanced at Sara who gave a drunken finger wave in return. “Have a good night ladies.”

Felicity helped Sara into the passenger side and slipped into the driver's seat. They rode in silence for the first couple of minutes as Sara slumped against the door with Felicity repeatedly checking the rear view mirror. With no suspicious activity coming, they were good to go. “Coast is clear,” she told Sara.

Immediately Sara sat up slipping her heels off and tossed them to the back with a sigh of relief.

"Very good drunk act,” Felicity commended her.

"I've had a lot of practice," she laughed. "Also, I'm sure her ass won't be as great as mine, what a fucking fantastic comeback."

“He had it coming. Asshole.”

* * *

"Did we get it?" Oliver burst through the door with John on his heels.

Felicity spun around with her arms crossed as they entered the room. "Are you seriously asking me that question," Felicity took offense. "Of course I got it." She turned back to her computer pulling up the files. "I already downloaded everything and gathered some more intel," she told them.

Oliver stripped out of his suit jacket and stood over the back of her chair. "What do we have?"

"All of our suspicions were true," she began. "Ivo essentially has Blood under his thumb which is giving Ivo protection. In turn Blood is asking Adrian to look the other way when his goons are arrested.”

Felicity didn't realize she was cold until Oliver draped his jacket across her shoulders. She didn't change once she got to the mansion heading straight for the office, so she was still in her very revealing dress. She pulled it closer on her as she launched into an explanation of her findings. "According to this, Ivo's next step is going to Russia."

"What's in Russia now? He hasn't been in Russia for some years."

"A guy by the name of Cecil Adams. His alias is Count Vertigo. He's a chemist and they are apparently looking to use one of his formulas to enhance the Mirakuru. It's already potent on its own and combined with a new strand there's no limits to the amount of destruction it could cause." She pointed to the screen with her nail tapping in face of this guy. "You said Blood seemed afraid, this is more than enough reason to be scared. There won't be a Starling left once this new formula hits the streets.”

"Jesus," John whispered.

"We need to get to this guy first. Where is Ivo now," Oliver asked.

"It doesn't say, but it does say that he will be in Russia within the next week."

"We'll get there before him. Looks like you'll be going back home soon." Oliver dropped his hand down on Felicity's shoulder. "We need to come up with a plan as to why you and I will need to leave the country together though."

"I'll work on that," John spoke up. "But as for now, I will see you two tomorrow. I have a little girl to kiss tonight." John left out with a wave.

"Hey." Felicity turned to Oliver's quiet voice as the door closed leaving them alone. Oliver walked up to her shuffling slowly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Good work tonight. The Sara addition worked seamlessly."

Felicity grabbed his jacket collar with a gasp. "Wait, is Oliver Queen acknowledging that my plan worked seamlessly. Wow," she exaggerated the shock.

Oliver had to admit that Sara element was a mastermind last minute change that worked wonders. He laughed quietly before turning serious again. "It's not that I didn't trust you. I didn't trust him. I know you're capable of protecting yourself and you're one of the smartest women I know. It's just that..." Oliver paused stopping the words in his throat as he struggled with the internal fight as to say them or not. Once they were said, there was not turning back.

"I get it," Felicity quickly said trying to give Oliver an out. She didn't know what he was about to say, but she could tell she wasn't ready for it.

"I will always want to protect the people that I've come to care about. It's a natural reaction and instinct,” he continued.

There it was. The words that Felicity didn't want to hear because she didn't know a proper response. She wasn't good with this. Working together with someone, saying thank you and you're welcome. It was uncharted territory; this entire situation with her and Oliver was.

"Anyway." Oliver began undoing his tie as he turned walking away. "I'll let you get some rest. Today was a busy day and we have to prepare for Russia."

"Right." Felicity dropped her shoulders letting the jacket fall and draped it over the back of the chair. "Goodnight Oliver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my last edit under the influence of medicine, so all mistakes are mine lol


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, a lot of things happen this chapter. Enjoy!

  

John, Oliver and Felicity all stood in Oliver’s hotel room as they went over the plans once more. They had only been in Russia for a short time not long having stepped of the plane. John had Lyla reach out to her contacts in Russia and get them to hold official/unofficial seminars. "Isabel will be in all day seminars starting tomorrow courtesy of Argus,” he confirmed to them.

Isabel was under the presumption that Oliver and Felicity were meeting with tech conglomerates and Oliver needed her to go to the seminars for secretarial purposes. They needed an airtight cover that would keep her out of their way and that was what made most sense.

"You're the absolute best John Diggle." Felicity pushed herself up on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as he laughed in response.

"Will you be joining your friend for a drink,” Oliver asked John.

"No," John declined gathering his bag. "It was a long flight, so I would rather go to my room and unwind. I'm going to call Lyla and Sara, just to check in with them."

John left shortly after leaving Felicity and Oliver alone. “So I guess it’s just you and me,” Oliver said.

“I guess so.” She clasped her hands in front of her as Oliver looked at her.

"I'm going to head down to the bar soon. Want to join,” he offered.

“You sure you don’t want to take your secretary.”

Felicity was annoyed that Isabel insisted on coming along. Not only because she didn’t like her, but in the event that something went wrong on this trip, she didn’t want to be responsible for her safety or to have anything compromised. Oliver decided that it would be best to bring her to keep the suspicions down and promised that they would find a cover that would keep her occupied. Felicity finally relented and reluctantly watched Isabel board the plane leading to an awkward flight.

“You refuse to believe that I don’t want anything to do with her,” Oliver said with a humorless laugh. “What are you trying to imply?”

Felicity shrugged. “I’m not implying anything,” she laughed.

“So, are you joining me for a drink or not?”

“Wow. You sure know how to turn on the charm, huh?”

Oliver sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Is that a yes or no?”

“It’s a yes. I just need to freshen up."

“Freshen up? We’re only going downstairs.”

Felicity looked over herself as she looked back at Oliver in disbelief. “Really? I’ve been stuck on a plane for hours. “I may not be overly frilly, but I do prefer to be clean. You should freshen up as well,” she told him with a wave of her hand.

“Fine,” he sighed with a shake of his head. “You have a point. Thirty minutes good enough for you?”

“Yes.” Felicity grabbed her bag and left Oliver’s room headed to hers.

Exactly thirty minutes later Felicity walked into the small, but swanky bar connected to the hotel. Felicity took her seat across from Oliver as he slid a drink over to her. “I went ahead and ordered your favorite.”

Felicity picked up the glass of wine and took a considerable sip of it. She never tired of the rich flavor. “Is this a work or play bar visit," she asked.

“Play," he answered. "I just wanted a quiet moment before things start tomorrow.”

Tomorrow they would try to find Cecil Adams, better known as Count Vertigo. They were going to do some digging around town and questioning to see if they could find his hanging spots or any info regarding him before hopefully pinpointing his exact location. They would have to work fast in hopes of outpacing Ivo.

"So,” Oliver started. “How does it feel to be back home," he asked.

"It's never really felt like home," Felicity admitted much to Oliver's surprise.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

Felicity measured her next words very carefully. She didn’t want Oliver to misunderstand what she was saying. "I moved here when I was nine and this is where Anatoly raised me, yes. Without my parents though, it felt like I was just renting a living space.” Felicity sat the glass down and began gliding her fingertips across the rim. “It feels kind of terrible admitting it out loud because Anatoly didn't have to take me in. He could've easily cast me aside, but he didn't. He loved me as if I was his own flesh and blood and I will always be grateful to him." Anatoly was the one constant she had in her life after her parents were killed. He was there teaching and giving her anything she might have needed. "It’s just…I would’ve traded it all away to have one more moment with my parents.”

“Felicity that’s understandable to feel that way. You lost a lot at a such a young age.”

“I never told Anatoly,” she said. Or anyone really. She didn’t even elaborate to Thea about her feelings regarding home. This was the first time she openly admitted it. “I didn’t want him to think I was being ungrateful or…” Felicity’s voice trailed off as she lost her words. “You know,” she sighed. She stretched her hands across the table getting the kinks out of her shoulders. Her hands brushed against Oliver’s and she immediately pulled them back at the feel of his touch. She grabbed her glass and brought the drink back to her lips taking a calming sip.

Oliver moved his hands from the table and scrubbed his face. "Even after such a traumatic experience, you've turned out alright. You're very resilient and strong," Oliver said.

“Is that a compliment?”

“Come on,” he laughed. “We might have had our differences early on, but I knew you were a strong woman. I knew you could and would be a formidable match.”

“Only after I held a blade to your throat,” she retorted.

“Maybe,” he whispered before laughing.

Oliver brought the glass to his lips quietly taking a sip. Felicity could see the wheels in his mind turning. He had a familiar look in his eyes reminiscent of when he returned from visiting Thea after letting her tag along with him. It was the day they put their differences aside. It was reminiscent of the looks they'd been sharing more frequently.

Felicity looked away as a waiter approached their table. “Excuse me,” he grabbed Oliver’s attention. “The lady over there bought this for you.”

Oliver followed the line of sight to see the waiter pointing at a woman at the bar. She turned and gave Oliver a suggestive wave. She was very nice looking, long red hair cascaded over her shoulders and a tight deep red dress stretched over her body.

"Am I invisible,” Felicity asked out loud. The waiter cautiously looked at Felicity before Oliver gave him a quiet thank you and excused him from the table. “How does she know you and I aren’t together?” Felicity was annoyed, but had to admit that she admired the boldness of the woman.

Oliver gave the woman a small wave and turned back to Felicity with a laugh. "Are you jealous that another woman is vying for my attention?"

“Oh please,” she scoffed.

“That was a yes or no question,” Oliver said.

“How about a question of my own. Why did you turn her down her invite? She has everything you’re a fan of. The extra tight dress, long hair, nice hips.”

“When did ever state that was my type,” Oliver questioned.

"Don’t change the subject.” She glanced back at the woman again. “She even has a lot of red, I know how much that gets you going.”

Oliver quickly caught on to the teasing, but flirty vibe Felicity was giving him. He straightened up letting his eyes meet hers. “I’ve seen better,” he said. He kept his eyes on Felicity’s as he said his next words. “She’s not wearing it as well as others.”

Felicity bit back a smile of her own. “If you’re worried people will find out about your activities, I won't tell.” She held her glass up with a smirk and wink. "What happens in Russia stays in Russia,” she said. 

* * *

"Oliver, why did you knock that poor man's things over?" Felicity followed Oliver into his room. She closed the door behind her as Oliver only laughed in response. 

"It was an accident," he shrugged. After leaving the bar, he and Felicity had stepped onto the elevator that was already occupied by a man. He leaned against a cart of dirty dishes indicating that he was a hotel worker. Oliver immediately noticed the way his eyes suggestively drilled into Felicity. “ _What floor beautiful_ ,” the guy asked.

It was as if Oliver wasn’t even there. He understood just what Felicity was saying when the woman at the bar sent him a drink. Now he was in the same situation. Oliver's ego wouldn't allow it to happen without him saying something though. As soon as they made it to their floor, Felicity walked out of the elevator with Oliver behind her. On his way out Oliver made sure to let his arm knock into the guy’s back with just enough force sending him forward into the cart and the dishes splattering to the floor. 

"I didn't do anything like that when the chick in the bar was hawking you down. Your manhood wouldn’t let you leave it alone. You were clearly jealous,” she knowingly grinned.

“Yeah right.”

“You were jealous that I would entertain him.”

"That guy,” Oliver looked at her skeptically. “You were going to take him back to your room, huh?"

"Maybe." She wasn't, but she could at least pretend to do she could get Oliver riled up. 

"Oh please," he scoffed. He sat down in the armchair unbuttoning his sleeves. "No you weren’t.”

“How do you know?”

"He's not your type," Oliver said with conviction. "Simple."

"And you know this how," she questioned. "I've never told you my type."

"Didn't have to. It's kind of obvious."

"Oh." Felicity crossed her arms across her chest pointing her eyes. "You think you're my type."

"Never said that."

"Well you're not."

Oliver undid the top two buttons on his shirt giving himself some air. He fluffed the collar shaking his head. "Whatever."

Felicity crossed her arms. "You were jealous," she smirked. Felicity dropped her hands on her hips throwing her hair off her shoulder. "Oliver, if you want me, just say the words."

“What?”

“You heard what I said.” Felicity slowly approached his chair.

Oliver’s attention was definitely piqued. Felicity’s hips swayed as her legs took long strides towards him. He had noticed the dress Felicity wore since she stepped into the bar earlier that night. The silky green material fell against her skin and it was held together only by a simple knot.

Felicity lifted her leg and placed it between his with her heel digging into the seat he was rooted in. "I know you've wanted a taste of me since the first night we met here in Russia."

Oliver grabbed her leg and pulled Felicity into his lap. Her body was flushed against his and she could very much feel his arousal. "You keep talking, you just may be barking up the wrong tree."

Felicity dropped her arm across Oliver’s shoulder with her fingers grazing the nape of his neck. "Well it's a good thing I scratch and bite then, isn't it?"

"That depends."

Oliver’s hand slowly snaked up her leg until he felt the coolness of the blade that he knew was there. He expected nothing less of her. He slipped the knife from her holster and dropped it to the floor. He grabbed at her belt and with one strong tug, he held the ripped material in his hands. Oliver hoisted Felicity up in his arms and turned walking her backwards until her back roughly hit a wall.

Their lips crashed against each other. Neither could tell who kissed who first, it happened so quickly. The kiss was hard and desperate. They gnawed at each other's lips as their tongues battled with each trying to impose their dominance. 

Felicity sucked Oliver's bottom lip into her mouth and bit down with a considerable amount of pressure. He jumped back at the sudden jolt of pain. 

"Told you," she said with a satisfied grin. 

Oliver wiped at his lip and looked down at his fingers to see if there was a hint of blood. There was none, and he licked his lips wanting her even more now. This woman that infuriated him like no other and that could get under her skin quicker than he could blink. A woman that made him go from wanting to get away from her to bending her over in seconds. The woman that was proving to be an equal partner in this tedious game they were playing. 

"Feisty for now," he responded. "I promise you'll be begging soon enough."

His hands fell to her thighs with his fingers falling in the crack between them. He parted her legs wider and stepped in between them. He pressed into her as his growing erection brushed against her sex and a light moan fell from her lips at the friction. 

His hand snaked up around her neck as he closed his calloused rough fingers around the smooth skin of her slender neck. His grip was firm and Felicity saw the heated desire in his eyes matching her own. 

She stayed completely still as Oliver dragged his other hand down her body. He could feel the way her chest rose with each measured breath. The feel of her increased heartbeat underneath his palm. The feel of her tight nipples begging for attention. He dragged his hand lower until he reached her thigh again. As his hands continued to move, he leaned in covering her lips. 

The kiss this time wasn't a battle for dominance, but had morphed into a mutual want. As much as they pretended, they both had been wanting this for some time, but were too stubborn to admit it. As Oliver devoured her lips, he pushed the material covering her center aside and slipped two fingers into her going as deep as he possibly could. Oliver twisted his fingers inside of her using his thumb to apply pressure to her throbbing clit. Felicity's hips involuntarily bucked against his hand as her head fell back breaking their kiss. 

Felicity inaudibly asked for more as her walls clenched around his fingers. He kept the tedious routine going as her body responded to him. He felt her nearing the edge and instead of bringing her over, he abruptly stopped and pulled his fingers free. She lifted her head up and looked at him with annoyance and confusion clouded her face. "You're an insufferable ass," she breathed. 

Oliver only smirked at how sexy she looked flustered and frustrated. "If you're this wet and out of control now, I would hate to see you with someone your type." He took each finger in his mouth, slowly sucking them clean making sure to hold her eye contact.

Felicity tore Oliver's shirt open with so much intensity, most of the buttons fell to the floor scattering around. She ran her hands down his hard chest as his pecks flexed against her hands. She yanked it down and with Oliver's help, threw it to the ground.

With one hard tug at the knot from Oliver, her dress opened revealing the black lace covering her sexy body. She dropped her shoulders and let the silky material fall pooling around her feet. She stepped out of it and Oliver kicked it off to the side. 

His hands slowly caressed her. He traced the curve of her breasts as her chest rose from her intense breathing. He snatched at her thin panties and they were now ripped along with her belt from earlier.

Regaining momentary control of herself, Felicity reached behind herself and quickly discarded her bra. She slipped her hands between them running her palms down Oliver's length. He jerked against her hands in response. "I take it you like what you're seeing," she said bringing her hands back up resting them above his buckle. She quickly undid his belt and shoved the pants down his legs. 

Oliver sprang free standing at immediate attention. Felicity licked her lips wrapping her slim hands around him. She swiped at the precum that accumulated at the tip before stroking up and down him drawing deep groans from Oliver’s throat.

"Impressive,” she whispered.

A cocky grin spread across his face. "That's nothing. Wait until I'm inside of you."

"I'm on birth control and clean. I know you're clean too because I looked up your medical records."

"You researched my sex life? So, you have thought about this."

Felicity brought her leg up and brushed her naked sex against Oliver's hard erection. He bit down on his lip fighting the deep groan that wanted to erupt from him. If she felt this good without even being inside her, he would probably lose his mind once he was. 

"Shut up and please just fuck me," she responded. 

Oliver laughed at Felicity's brashness and blunt response. He expected nothing less of her. 

"Your wish is my command princess," he whispered lowly. 

Oliver grabbed her hips tightly and she knew his fingers would leave a mark there. He opened her legs a little wider and stepped forward. Felicity felt the tip of him brush her and her breathing fastened in anticipation. Oliver Queen was about to take her against the wall of a hotel and she wanted him too. She wanted him badly. All of their time spent together had been veiled by this elephant in the room and they were finally addressing it.

With one forceful thrust, Oliver entered Felicity completely with his entire length buried inside of her. She couldn’t stop the loud cry that left her and bounced off the walls surrounding them. Oliver gave her a split second to adjust before he pulled out and thrust into her just as hard again. Felicity wrapped her arms around him digging her nails into his skin and dragging them down his back as Oliver pounded into her.

She surrounded him with her sleek and warm wetness coating him making it easy for his strokes to find fluidity. The pace of Oliver’s rhythm and feel of him stretching her to her limit made her eyes roll as she threw her head back against the wall. 

Oliver braced one hand against the wall and slipped his other hand around Felicity's neck. With a slight squeeze, he titled her head to the side exposing her neck. He squeezed applying pressure to her neck feeling her increased heartbeat against his hand. He dragged his tongue down her neck slowly and bit down on her collar bone leaving his mark. He continued traveling down her body circling her breasts with his tongue. Felicity held onto Oliver’s wrist as his fingers grazed against her lips. She opened her mouth letting him slip his fingers inside. Felicity sucked down on his fingers tasting the hint of herself still on his skin. 

"Oliver," she moaned. Felicity was supposed to be in control. She was always the one controlling the sex with partners in the past. This time though, it was as if her body and mind was betraying her. Oliver had complete control as her body responded to every instruction from him. She wanted it to though and she wanted him. Badly. 

Oliver pulled out of her and the sudden emptiness made her eyes pop open. Before she could say anything, Oliver spun her around pressing into her back with his body. Felicity’s hands shot out to the wall when Oliver bent her forward. Felicity braced herself on the wall as she arched against Oliver ready for him to enter her again. Oliver held her up supporting her weight with his hands.

“Harder,” she begged.

Oliver’s hand slipped through her hair that bounced wildly as he grabbed a handful of it. He tugged at her hair bringing her head back. Felicity laughed lightly at his animalistic behavior and it only turned her on more. He leaned down kissing her roughly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. You may have to be a little louder.” Oliver’s hand traced her perfect arch and he massaged her ass which had pretty much haunted his dreams.

Felicity looked back and caught his sight. The focused hardened gaze in his eyes made her stomach do a flip, so she decided to indulge his controlling moment. “I said harder please you jerk.”

“That’s my girl."

Felicity turned back to the wall catching her lip between her teeth as Oliver roughly entered her with as much power as he could muster. He pulled out only leaving the tip in before entering her again before she could react. He stroked her walls relentlessly as his hips jerked into her sending her hands up higher on the wall. He could hear the scrap of her nails against the surface.  Felicity threw her head against Oliver's shoulder as he moved in and out of her seamlessly picking up his pace with each stroke. She rocked her hips against his meeting him thrust for thrust as their movements turned wild. The sound of their skin slapping against each other combined with the loud grunts and moans filled the air.

Felicity clenched against him; she was close. Unbelievably close. Oliver slipped his hand around her finding her clit applying just the right amount of pressure to make her cry out again. He dipped low and with another hard thrust upward, and the new angle immediately tipped her over. She came and came hard with a cry of hid name. Everything exploded inside of her. It was as if fireworks had been set off in her body. Her mind blanked in a state of euphoria. She could feel the wetness trickling down her legs with her entire body buzzing. She felt animalistic, wild and thoroughly sexed. Her legs weakened and Oliver wrapped his arm around her keeping her from buckling over.

Oliver kept his pace going and she could feel him throbbing inside of her. With one final deep thrust, his release came. He emptied himself inside of Felicity as she clenched pulling every drop from him. "Fuck," he groaned in ecstasy. He stilled inside of her giving them both a moment to recover for a bit. His body was littered in sweat bullets as he looked at the droplets scattered across Felicity’s bare back. Oliver finally pulled of her and took a small step back as Felicity brushed her hair back out of her face. "This doesn't mean anything right?"

“Nothing at all," he breathed.

####

The next morning Felicity quietly maneuvered around Oliver’s room. Inside the bathroom, she looked over herself in the mirror. Her hair was wild, face flushed with her skin marked with red marks courtesy of Oliver. Her muscles were a bit sore. They hadn't been used in that manner in quite some time and she was almost ashamed to say how long it had been since she'd had sex. 

But it wasn’t just sex, Oliver thoroughly ravished her. She would never admit it to him, but that was the most exhilarating sex she’d experienced. He hit every spot and even spots that she didn't know she had. 

As she walked out his bedroom with her bare feet padding across the floor, she slipped into Oliver's shirt from the night before.  Just as she buttoned the few buttons left on the shirt, she heard Oliver stirring behind her. She turned looking at him as he was sprawled onto his stomach. His hair was tussled with evidence of fingers ran through it. His back held scratches that she was proud to say she put there leaving het mark just as he left his on her. 

Oliver turned on his back facing Felicity. He scrubbed his face with his hands and sat up in the bed. "Morning," he said groggily. The sheet fell from his chest down to his waist. The thin material didn't leave much to the imagination. He was completely naked under and it was very noticeable. "Nice shirt." The corner of Oliver's lips ticked up in a smile as his eyes traveled down the exposed valley of her breasts.  

She ran her hands through her hair tossing it over to one side. "Thanks."

A knock on his door called their attention. “Expecting someone,” Felicity asked.

“No,” he shook his head.

"Well it may be John," she said. 

"If it's John, definitely don't answer." John would have questions, but not ask or say anything. He would just give him that I told you so look and smirk.  

Felicity quietly walked to the door to check out of the peephole first. She strained her eye until it registered that a certain executive assistant was on the other side. She pulled back with a low laugh.

"Who is it," Oliver asked. 

"Isabel,” she purred with a childlike giggle.

Oliver groaned with annoyance washing over him. He already didn't want her there, so he didn't need her coming to him now. "Ignore her. You don't..."

Before he could get the words out he heard the sound of the door knob click. Felicity opened the door just wide enough to give Isabel a half view of her. Oliver was completely hidden. She propped the door open with her foot and crossed her arms leaning against the doorway. "Isabel,” she feigned surprise.

"Felicity," Isabel stuttered clearly surprised. She glanced up at the room number before addressing Felicity again. "I uh...I thought this was Oliver's room," she said.

"It is," Felicity responded plainly. 

Isabel's eyes traveled from Felicity's bed hair down to Oliver's oversized shirt on her bare body. It didn't take long to deduce why Felicity was in Oliver's room and what transpired between the two. Her hand limply dropped down to the side as she tried to regain her composure. “Is he…is he in?”

"Yes, but he is sort of busy at the moment. Is there something you need?”

"I was about to head to my seminar, so I decided to stop by and see if he needed anything before I left."

Felicity glanced back at Oliver as he shook his head no. She turned back to Isabel placing her hand on the door. She pushed it open a little wider and could see the exact moment Isabel noticed Oliver in the bed. "I don't really think your services are needed at the moment. I'll give him the message. Enjoy your day though."

As Isabel turned and retreated down the hall, Felicity closed the door with a triumphant smirk on her face. She settled back into the place she had been occupying in Oliver's bed. She felt Oliver’s eyes on her. "What?"

"She definitely hates you now," he said with a light laugh.  

"She hated me before she even had a reason to and it was way before I ever touched you, so I don't really care about her feelings."

"You sound territorial,” Oliver quipped.

"And you sound like a jackass,” she retorted.

Oliver laughed deeply as he swung his legs out the bed. As he stood to his feet, Felicity had a clear view of his naked and firm butt. Brief flashes of last night activities played through her mind. 

Oliver felt Felicity's eyes on him and glanced back at her with a smirk. "Enjoying the view," he asked. As he grabbed his pants off the floor he turned around to her completely exposed. 

Felicity tucked her bottom lip between her teeth meeting his eyes. "It's nice," she said finally looking into his eyes. He laughed stepping into his pants.

Felicity felt a small grumble in her stomach reminding her that she was starving. She reached over on the nightstand and grabbed menu. “I’m hungry. You?”

“Yeah. You know what I like.” Oliver went into the bathroom leaving her alone.

As Felicity heard the sound of water running, Oliver’s words rang in her ears. _You know what I like_. She thought nothing of it because she did know his preferences. They lived together and worked together. She at least knew what breakfast foods he enjoyed. It was just something about the way he said it without hesitation that made her finally pause. Shaking her thoughts away, she picked up the phone to call room service.

* * *

Felicity slowly sipped on the water in her glass. No alcohol tonight; tonight was simply for observing and scoping out. They were in a popular Russian bar attempting to find where this Count Vertigo guy spent time. The few people she talked to knew nothing, so it was turning out to be a bust. She decided to resign to a bar stool and watch Oliver try his hand. She looked over and he was still talking with a woman who was desperately trying to get into his pants. Her panties were literally hanging on her fingertips out to him. Felicity smiled to herself amused by the annoyance Oliver was trying to hide. To talk to her that long without bolting, she must’ve had some useful information.

As Felicity got up to look for the restroom, a man resting atop of the bar some feet away from her caught her attention. It wasn’t who that caught her attention, but what. It was the sight of the unmistakable familiar flower.

He turned briefly and Felicity got a full view of his face amidst the crowd. Anthony Ivo. He had aged, with his now salt and pepper hair pulled back into a bun exposing his face. There were some subtle changes, but it was him. She would never forget his face. The face that haunted her almost every night.

It was like a truck hit her, ran over her and backed back over her body. The all too real memories began pelting her like a rainstorm. They hit her and hit her hard. She was taken out of the room and immediately in that closet again. She was that nine-year-old cowering afraid as her parents were executed. She could hear the mechanical evil laughter erupting from Ivo, the gun shots and the sounds of her parents choking on their own blood. She could smell that horrible smell of their dying bodies. She saw them sprawled out on the floor even though Anatoly tried to shield her.

Before she knew it, her feet were moving. By the time her mind caught up with her body, she was halfway across the room. Ivo was in her line of sight and this was her chance to end it. Her chance for her revenge.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Felicity pushing through the crowd. He could immediately sense that something was wrong with her. She looked as if she was ready to kill someone.

He followed her line of sight until his own landed on the man she was watching. He strained his eyes and once he saw the tattoo, it registered with him what was happening. He needed to get to her quick.

With no regard to the woman he was talking to, he left her and headed straight for Felicity. He quickly hit the speed dial on his cell for John who answered quickly. "John. Bring the car around now!" His voice was full of urgency as he kept his eyes on Felicity.

He saw Felicity reach for the knife tucked at her thigh and he practically broke into a sprint towards her. Just as her hand grazed the blade, he caught her wrist and grabbed her free one. He gripped her tightly and pulled her against his chest restricting her movements.

Her eyes widened in shock before anger and ire took over them. "What the hell are you doing," she asked through gritted teeth. She pulled against him to no avail and the anger intensified. "Let go of me."

"No," he firmly said. He leaned down towards her ear only where she could hear him. "Listen to me. You can't do that here. You need to reel it in and think about what you're doing. You're not thinking clearly right now."

Felicity looked past Oliver to see Ivo slipping through the crowd with ease. He was getting away from her. "I am seeing everything clearly and I know what I'm doing and that is killing him."

Oliver understood her anger and why she felt the way she did. Killing Ivo in this manner would cause so many problems. They didn't know if he was with his people and they could be outmatched. "Felicity, this is not the way. We have to have a plan."

She watched Ivo's figure grow smaller and smaller. He couldn't get away from her. "Fuck the plan Oliver."

"Felicity, look at me." Oliver pulled her even closer and she stilled against him. He forced her to look in his eyes. Oliver stared back at them not seeing the gorgeous blue color of her eyes anymore, but the dark hues stained with anger and pain. "I know you're hurting in more ways than I can imagine. You have every right to be, but this isn't smart. You can't just kill him right now in front of everybody. Just take a quick moment to think."

Felicity couldn't really focus on what Oliver was saying. She heard the words, but they weren't registering with her.

“I'll deal with the repercussions as they come." She took the moment Oliver's grip was loosened as her one chance. With all her might, she pushed in his chest knocking him backwards. He collided with the table behind him and she ran hurrying to the exit Ivo had slipped out of.

Oliver got his feet back underneath him and quickly ran after Felicity. He pushed himself through the crowd not caring who he bumped into or to say excuse me.

As he ran outside, the downpour of the rain began soaking him. He saw Felicity running down the sidewalk and took off behind her as fast as he could until she stopped at the end.

Felicity turned around seeing no sight of Ivo anywhere. Her hands dropped to her hips as she regained her breath. He was gone. She had Ivo in her grasp and he was gone just like that.

Oliver could see the exact moment Felicity's face began to crumble. He walked up to her and she pushed him as hard as she could.

He watched her dissolve crumble slowly as the pain stricken her face like carefully placed makeup. "Felicity..."

"No," she stepped back visibly upset. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "You promised you would help me get him." She shoved him again swinging at his chest with her arms flailing. "You lied." Every bit of emotion that she kept buried for years was spilling out. All of the anger, sadness and hurt that she had suppressed for years finally erupted and spill out onto the asphalt. "And you just let him get away." She revolted at his touch fighting against him. "Don't touch me."

She pushed his hands away and swung at his chest out of pure anger. Felicity's swings were wild and erratic as Oliver let her have her moment. He knew she didn't mean what she was saying and was only speaking from a deep hurt. She wasn't prepared to see Ivo tonight and to rocked her to her core. He took the hits to his chest as her yells turned into sobs. The tears fell rapidly mixing in with the pouring down rain around them.

Oliver caught her wrists and pulled her into a hug that she tried to fight. He fought against her will finally overpowering her and pulling her into his chest wrapping his arms around her holding her close. He cradled her head in his palm stroking her wet hair. She gripped his jacket as her body began to shake with loud sobs ripping from her throat. Her knees buckled and as she began falling to the ground, Oliver's went down with her still holding onto her. 

Bystanders passed back giving them glances, but Oliver didn't pay attention to them. He focused on trying to calm Felicity as much as he could. There wasn't much he could do other than hold her as she released everything.

As Oliver cradled Felicity, John pulled up to a screeching stop. He hopped out and quickly ran over up them. "What happened?" Her crouched down next to the two of them dropping his hand on the gun at his hip as he looked around.

"Ivo was here," Oliver told him.

John looked over Felicity seeing her completely wrecked with emotion. Her body was tucked into Oliver's with her head resting against his chest.

"Did he see her or..."

Oliver shook his head no. "Just help me get her to the car, so we can get out of here."

John opened the side door wide enough for both of them to fit. Oliver scooped Felicity up in his arms carrying her bridal style.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated and that's because I had a hard time picking the direction I wanted to take this chapter. I finally settled on this version that holds a lot of implications, so enjoy!

The ride back to the hotel was tense and uneasy. Felicity's sobs quieted as she leaned against the door in ball. Even with things quiet, there was still a distance forlorn look in her eyes. She had retreated back into herself. 

As they walked off the elevator onto the floor of their rooms, John and Oliver together with Felicity slowly following. John leaned over to Oliver whispering in his ear. 

"You may want to go check in on Isabel before she starts wandering and asking too many questions," he suggested. She had been sending unnecessary texts to Oliver the entire time they out. 

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "I'm going to just send her home. Things are kind of uneasy right now, and its best if I don't have to worry about her on top of everything else. I may have to stroke her ego a bit to actually get her to leave without a fuss," he rolled his eyes.

John looked at Felicity. "Go ahead. I'll stay with her." Oliver walked off in the opposite direction as Felicity fumbled with her key card. John walked up behind her taking the key from her and opened the door. 

"Thanks," she spoke softly. Felicity wiped her eyes as she moved into her room. She rubbed her hands along her arms as a shiver passed through her body. She was soaked head to toe from the rain. "I'm going to get a shower," she said. She didn't give John a chance to respond before she bolted for the privacy of her bathroom. 

####

Felicity finally managed to pull herself out her bathroom. She had managed to somewhat pull herself together as well. No more tears even though her face told the story that she had cried, but other than that, her breakdown was over. Walking out, she could see John in the living room flipping through the television. Joining him, she climbed onto the couch tucking her legs underneath her. "Where's Oliver," she asked. 

He looked up giving her an acknowledging head nod. "He went to send Isabel home," he answered. "Didn't want her here any longer in case things go left."

"Good idea, but how is he getting her to willingly go?"

"By making her feel important in saying QC needs her. Something along the lines of you've been a great asset, so I need you to help run things in my place while I stay back a little longer...yada yada."

Felicity huffed an amused laugh. "Yeah I'm sure that will make her even more fun to deal with now. Probably won't get the company back now."

"Not with Queens running things; especially Moira. She'll be lucky to enjoy one day."

"Good point," Felicity agreed. 

John walked over to the mini fridge pulling out some snacks. He walked over offering her some.

"Oh. No thank you," she declined. 

John dropped the granola bar and water bottle next to her not taking no for an answer. "Eat," he commanded. "Keep your energy and strength up."

"Yes sir." Felicity playfully muttered under her breath. She knew not to test John and that it was best to just listen to him. 

She tore the wrapper of the granola sending a few crumbs flying onto her she wiped them away and took a bite looking up at John feeling his eyes on her. "Yum yum," she said. 

"How are you holding up," he asked. 

She knew the conversation would circle around to her eventually. "Holding up," she repeated. She let out a humorless laugh with the shake of her head. "As best as I can I guess."

"Oliver mentioned that you're upset because you felt he should've let you get to Ivo."

"He told you what I said. Of course he did." Felicity took a long said drink of her water. "I didn't mean to blame him and I get that if I would've gone off unhinged I could've gotten us all killed. I'm no longer upset, I just had a moment."

"He understands. I understand especially since I've been in your shoes before. Seeking revenge on someone that hurt your family."

Felicity pulled the bottle away from her lips waiting on John to elaborate. 

"When my brother was killed, I was in a bad place, so I know what you're feeling. It was especially hard for me because he was my baby brother and I didn't protect him. Each day that passed seem as if I was failing him."

"I...I didn't know," she stammered. She remembered when she asked John how he came to work with Oliver, he only said it was a long story. It made sense now. "Sorry."

"Thank you. That was years ago, Oliver helped me then even though our friendship was still new. He didn't have to help me, but he did. It didn't happen as soon as I wanted, but in the end he was there with me getting justice for my brother. That's how I know he will help you because he cares for you. You're not alone anymore. Oliver will help you and I will help you."

Before Felicity could respond, there was a knock on the door. 

"I got it." John walked over and peeked through the hole seeing Oliver. He opened the door and stepped to the side letting him in. 

Oliver walked in looking between the two of them. He could sense a John conversation lingering in the air. He'd been on the receiving end of many of those talks. He looked back at Felicity and she glanced away. 

“Isabel is on her way out,” he told them. “Everything good here,” he asked.

John nodded. “Fine,” he answered. “I’m going to head to my room and check in with the family. Call me if anything changes.”

“Thank you John,” Felicity yelled after the closing door. She looked over at Oliver no longer avoiding his eye contact. He gave her a stiff uneasy smile

Felicity sighed up and hopped up from her seat. "Oliver," she called him back. 

“Thank you for…for stopping me from doing something stupid tonight.”

"Don’t mention it," he reassured. "I understand.”

She wrestled with the thoughts in her mind as they struggled to fall from her lips. "You've been great,” she managed to say. “Even when I was as difficult as I could be, you still didn't lash out. Tonight you were there, so thank you.”

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she shook her head. Talking wasn't her thing. Even the words she said so far were difficult.  She turned to walk away when she felt Oliver's grip on her arm. 

"Felicity, you had a breakdown on the sidewalk. You're not fine and that's perfectly alright. This is not your fault."

"I know that okay." Oliver quieted as her voice rose. "I know," she ripped her arm from his grip. Felicity held her hand out telling him to stay away. She dropped her hands on her waist taking a deep rattling breath. She felt the emotions she swallowed down rising again.  

She ran her hands through her hair frustrated at everything, but more importantly herself. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself for losing my cool, for clouding my judgement and for losing my focus."

It was everything. The letting her guard down with not only him, but his family, getting close to people and then finally sleeping with him. That wasn't her goal. It wasn't what she set out to do. She set out to take down Ivo. Things were muddled for her now, she started feelings things. Whether it was for Oliver, John and his family, Thea...that never happened for her before. 

"We had no sign that Ivo would show up tonight. No clue; it was out of our control, but we are making progress. Can't you see that?"

"Not fast enough and if I wasn't so distracted with..." She swallowed the rest of her words and quieted taking a seat on the couch. 

"Felicity, it was our first night here. There wasn't much we could've done."

"Yeah and somehow Ivo slipped through the cracks. That time should've been spent gathering intel or doing something. I should not have spent it having sex with you." Sleeping with Oliver was not part of the plan. She let unfamiliar feelings and want crop up and cloud her view of what her real goal was. "I made them a promise and I'm failing at it."

"Who is them?" Oliver sat down next to Felicity as she hung her head. 

"My parents," she sniffed. She closed her eyes and she could practically picture the moment she stood in front of Anatoly with his hand on her shoulder. "At the funeral, I remember them lowering their bodies in the graves simultaneously and I whispered to them that I would make the person responsible pay."

She looked over at Oliver continuing. "This has been my life since that moment and I...I won't be able to rest until it's done."

Oliver swiped the hair that had fallen down out of Felicity's face. 

"Until then, this is my life. This is me. This fucked up version of Felicity."

"You're not fucked up. You're a normal human being that's been grieving."

"Oliver, I need to get him. It's eating away at me."

"You want to give Anatoly a call," he asked. "Maybe..."

"No." She jumped shaking her head. "This is my mission and I will see it to the end. I don't want him involved any more than he already is. I've lost my parents; I can't lose him as well."

"Alright." Oliver cautiously approached her as she stood holding herself. "I'm with you okay. I'm here to help. In any way."

Felicity took a deep shuddering breath and glanced back at her station she set up in the room. "For now, I would just rather be left alone to my devices if you don't mind. I'm going to run some searches and see if there's anything I can get a hit off of."

She needed to do something. Anything to feel like she was gaining a little momentum. She hated this feeling. This feeling of being almost trapped. She would give anything just to have Ivo in her grasp; there would be no hesitation to pull the trigger. 

"Okay." Oliver reluctantly agreed, realizing that Felicity needed time to herself. 

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." With one last look, he turned and left her alone. 

* * *

Oliver sat in his room listening to the rain trickle outside his bed window. John was in his own room and Felicity still in hers. He had been left alone with his thoughts for the entire time, and Felicity infiltrated those very thoughts.

That was the real Felicity he saw out there tonight. Vulnerable, human and hurt. He understood her pain and wished he could do something to take it away. He knew he would help her get Ivo, but he wished he could help her right now in some way.

Needing a drink, he hopped up and went to the mini bar gong over the selections. He grabbed a bottle and walked over to his balcony opening the doors. The cool air from the rain hit him. He sat at the table on his balcony and had just unscrewed the top when there was a light knock on his door.

He sat the bottle down and hurried to the door. He looked out the peephole to see Felicity standing on the other side wringing her hands while swaying back and forth on her feet. He opened the door motioning for her to step inside. Closing the door, he leaned against it as she turned facing him. "Hey, what's wrong," he asked. 

"Nothing." She shook her head looking around his room. She glanced back up to his awaiting eyes clearing her throat. "I changed my mind. I don't really want to be alone tonight."

Oliver's eyes traveled over hers seeing the tension in her raised shoulders. He grabbed her hand and her shoulders dropped. He turned pulling her behind him. They walked in silence until Oliver reached his chair. He sat down pulling Felicity into his lap. Her body willingly followed each of his commands going where he led her. She settled onto his lap with her legs dangling off to the side of him. 

The bottle of open vodka on the table next to them grabbed her attention. "You sharing," she asked. 

Oliver picked up the bottle taking a sip. He pulled it away slowly keeping his eyes on her. He pressed the bottle against Felicity’s lips. Felicity snaked her tongue out circling the opening of the bottle collecting the taste of Oliver mixed with the tart taste. She tilted her head back allowing Oliver to pour the liquid in her mouth. 

It burned as it traveled down her throat before settling in the pit of her stomach giving the butterflies forming there a sea to swim in. 

Before they knew it, time had passed and the shared bottle was half finished. Felicity could feel the heated tension bouncing off of them. The rain poured a steady stream off of the roof giving them a sort of waterfall effect. Felicity held her hand out and let the rain bounce off her fingers as Oliver’s eyes dragged over her.

Oliver wrapped his hand around Felicity’s waist and she scooted closer to him. Felicity could feel his already hardness underneath her as she grew warm between her legs. She could practically feel him inside of her as the memories of their time before came to mine.

Felicity grabbed the bottle into her hand and took one last long swig leaving just enough for Oliver. She pressed the bottle into his chest and he brought his hand up covering hers with his. He took the bottle and drained it completely dry. The sexual tension between them was as thick as the fog the rain casted.

The unresolved tension only lasted for a moment before their lips were on each other.  
There had only been a second of hesitation between them, but with one last look their lips met. The empty bottle clattered on the floor slipping from Oliver's hands. Felicity ran her hand up Oliver's stomach before reaching his bare chest exposed by his v neck shirt. 

Her touch was cool from the rain sending shivers all over him, but the heated kissed quickly warmed their bodies.

Oliver’s hand slipped underneath her shirt caressing her back as he took his other hand and freed her hair from the constraints of its ponytail. 

They broke away for air as Felicity's hair fell down in waves across her shoulders. Oliver wrapped his arms back around her and pushed himself out the chair with her effortless in tow.

Felicity wrapped her legs around him as he walked them over to his waiting bed. He dropped her down on the edge and she crawled up to the foot of bed. 

Oliver stood up and quickly rid himself of his shirt and wasted no time crawling back up Felicity’s body. “Sit up,” he told her as she did.

He pulled at the shirt she was wearing and exposed the nipples that had teased his chest. He clawed at the silk pants snatching away her panties as well. She was finally bare and ready for him. Oliver kissed down her body making sure his lips touched each body part.

He moved downward with the growing anticipation of having his mouth on her. This was one of the things he regretted about the other night. "Open your legs," he commanded. He nibbled at the place where her hip bone and thigh met causing her to shudder in anticipation. 

"Oliver..." 

He could hear the unsaid please leave her body as she clawed at his scalp with her manicured nails. "Patience," he whispered to her like he wasn’t about to explode already. 

He grabbed one leg and hooked it over his shoulder. Taking her other leg, he pushed it outward as her foot dangled to the side.

She was wide and open for him. Her center was glistening with her warm juices to the point where she was practically already dripping. 

He took his tongue and circled her clit teasing the sensitive nerves and she immediately began squirming. He took his tongue pushing it deep inside of her. Curling his tongue, he licked upwards as a loud moan ripped from her lips. His two fingers took the place of his tongue while he sucked

Moans and breathy incoherent words fell from lips, one after another. Oliver hummed relishing in the taste and smell his nostrils were filled with.

Soon Felicity tumbled over the edge with her legs shaking wildly with vibration of thrills. Oliver licked every inch making sure no drop was forgotten. He sat up licking his lips as Felicity stared at him awaiting his next move. "Do you realize how good you taste.”

"How about you give me a taste then?” Her voice was thick and sultry with her eyes drawn.

Oliver wasted no time heading her request. He licked up the center of her chest making his way to her lips. He dragged his tongue around her perfect mouth before closing down on her lips.

Felicity swiped her tongue around his warm mouth collecting the taste of herself mixed with his flavor. She cradled the back of his head holding him close kissing him with feverish want. Her tongue Se sucked down on it before finally pulling away. A smile grew on her face.

"You like," he asked. He sat up and stripped out of his pants exposing just how hard he was.

"Mhmm." She nodded meaning the taste of herself and the sight of him hard and ready to fill her.

Felicity sat up and grabbed ahold of him. She curled her fingers around him beginning a teasing stroking rhythm.

Oliver grabbed her hands ushering her back on the bed and held them over her head. "You keep that up and I will only last an embarrassing amount of time."

Oliver pushed himself up keeping his hold of Felicity's hands. “Definitely don’t want that,” she whispered.

Oliver pushed inside of Felicity's welcoming opening causing her to jolt of the bed from the intensity. His hold on her arms tightened as he started moving in and out with intense strokes.

She hooked her legs around his waist digging the heels of his feet into his lower back as Oliver moved in and out of her with ease.

He dragged his hands down her face closing his fingers around her neck with a gentle squeeze. Felicity ran her hands along Oliver’s arms before settling them on his wrists.

“Yes.” she sighed biting her bottom lip. Oliver began pounding into with an even greater strength and she shut her eyes seeing stars dance across her vision.

He cradled her face again titling her up to meet her lips. He kissed her deeply biting down on her lips as she moaned into his mouth. He maneuvered his lips to the side finding the sweet spot of her neck biting down on the throbbing vein begging for attention.

Felicity held him close running her hands though the crop of hair at his scalp tugging at it ushering his lips back to hers while their tongues battled for dominance

“Fuck.” He muttered at how great she felt and it only increased with each passing moment. He could feel himself growing dangerously close, but wanted to prolong it a bit more.

Oliver ran his hand under Felicity's thigh pushing her leg up towards her. He held himself up with one hand against the bed while taking his thigh and pushed her other leg further off to the side.

He drove back inside of her with the new angle allowing him to go even deeper than before.

Felicity looked in Oliver's eyes with the intention of looking away, but once she looked at him she was stuck. Their eyes were locked as he continued his hypnotic rhythm hitting a spot she didn’t know she had.

For months they had been depriving themselves of one another. Fighting against the growing want they both had for the other. Now they were letting their guard down and giving into their desire and lust.

Felicity felt her release coming. Her leg weakened and shook in Oliver’s hand. He slowly let her leg fall back and she instantly wrapped her arms around him and held him in a surprising tender embrace.

“Let go.” Oliver whispered the words driving into her and it was like a dam broke. She held onto him and the intensity of the orgasm prompted her to dig her nails deep into Oliver’s back.

He took the pain in stride as the feel of her high caused his chest to swell with intense feelings. Kissing her collarbone, he grabbed her hips for one final stroke knowing he wasn’t lasting much longer. His release burst out like fireworks against the black night sky.

  
Moments later, Oliver rested flat on his back as Felicity laid next to him. They both were taking a moment to gather their breath and let their heartbeats normalize. He glanced over at Felicity as she stared up into the ceiling quiet. She jumped up gathering the wrinkled sheet in her hands. 

"You okay," he asked. 

She nodded wrapping the sheet around her. "Yeah, I just need to use the restroom."

Oliver's gaze on her didn't waver. He didn't mean to sound cocky, but he knew she wasn't complaining about the sex. She enjoyed it just as much as he did. If something was wrong, it went back to the looming problem. 

"I'm fine," she reassured him. 

"Alright." Oliver settled back on the pillows. 

Felicity walked to the bathroom and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tossed in every direction, her lips were swollen from the intense kisses, her skin had a red tone to it particularly her neck, an area Oliver seemed to enjoy. 

He had ravished her like a savage and she enjoyed it. It was even better than their first time. Maybe it was the alcohol pumping through their veins or the intensity of the situation entirely. 

"It still means nothing," she whispered to her reflection. "This means nothing."

####

Halfway through the night, Felicity slipped out of Oliver’s room back to hers to check on the progress of her scans. She hurried back to Oliver’s with her tablet in tow and not even five minutes after sitting on the sofa a ding went off. 

Felicity hopped up and climbed onto the bed and lightly shook Oliver. She called his name softly trying not to alarm him. 

Oliver jolted away grabbing ahold of her wrist and pulled her close. He shook his head lightly adjusting his eyes. 

Felicity laid her hand on his chest stilling him. "Hey, it's me," she whispered. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she told him. 

Oliver looked around sitting up. He could hear a beeping going off.

"I have a location," she said.

"Oh,” he sighed. “Okay. Good." He scrubbed his face with his hands and swung his legs out of the bed. "I'll call John."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts????
> 
>    
> Also, visit me: 
> 
> Twitter: Mind_Ramblings0 
> 
> Tumblr: mindramblingsfics
> 
> You can also find me at [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/E1E0DOYA) now.


End file.
